The Countries and Their Heroes
by ShadeFireDragon
Summary: It all starts when Steve takes a morning jog. Next thing the Avengers know, they're meeting countries left and right. My first story, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Steve!!!"

Captain America, otherwise known as Steve Rogers, was doing his morning jog. He turned his head to the nearby voice.

To his surprise, a young man was able to keep up with him. He had light brown hair, with a cowlick that somehow defied gravity. He also had blue eyes, which were framed with half moon glasses. He was also wearing a bomber jacket.

"Do I know you?" asked Steve.

"Oh yeah! Sorry dude, forgot to introduce myself!" the man laughed. "My name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. The hero! You can call me Alfred! Or Al. Wait…"

The man proceeded to mutter about the possibilities of calling himself Al.

"How about I just call you Alfred?" asked Steve.

Alfred brightened up. "Alright then! Call me Alfred! By the way, you run real fast!"

Steve thought about how to say 'I got injected with a super serum and can now run as fast as cars' to a civilian. "I… run a lot."

Alfred laughed. "You don't have to lie to me dude! I already know that you got the super serum!"

Steve suddenly stopped running. Alfred slowed down, before coming into a full stop, and looked back, curious. "Is something wrong man?"

"How did you know that? That's supposed to be top secret information," Steve asked cautiously. Was this guy a SHIELD agent? He certainly didn't act like one.

Alfred got the gist of it, before laughing it off, and patting Steve on the back. "Don't worry! I'm on your side! After all, I'm the hero!"

Steve slightly relaxed, but was still tense. "So, you're with SHIELD?"

Alfred made a 'psh' sound. "Psh, please. They're too stiff. Besides, I don't think Nick would like me on his giant Helicarrier."

'Nick? Does he mean Director Fury?' thought Steve.

"Hey, how about we go get breakfast? I don't know about you, but all that running has sure made me hungry!" offered Alred.

Before Steve could say no, he was dragged away by the young American, bystanders looking with amusement on their faces.

* * *

For some reason, Alfred had pulled Steve to McDonalds for breakfast. When Steve asked why, Alfred started ranting about how amazing their cheeseburgers were.

Steve looked on while Alfred ate one cheeseburger after another. To his horror, it just kept going. He asked, "How do you eat so much?"

Alfred swallowed, before replying. "I dunno! It's just really good. I think it may have been England's fault. That's what France says anyway!"

"England? France?" asked Steve.

Alfred paused, before laughing nervously. "Sorry, my bad! I meant Arthur and Francis! I call them England and France because that's where they came from!"

Steve nodded like he understood everything, before eating his own cheeseburger. When he was finished, Alfred was already finished with his 15th burger.

What Steve realized however, were that the majority of the people at McDonalds were not actually civilians. They would look at the two of them time to time, and whisper something in their ear.

Alfred never realized this, as he was busy eating his burgers, and telling a story about an alien named Tony. Steve was ignoring the story, having already chalked it up to make believe.

Steve heard one of the people whisper. "Yes sir. Captain America and America are currently eating at the McDonald fast food restaurant near Stark Tower."

Not sure what's going on, Steve whispered to Alfred. "Alfred?"

Alfred looked up, and whispered back. "Why are we whispering? Are we unintentionally in a spy movie?"

Steve rolled his eyes, before whispering, "We're being followed." He gestured his drink to the 'civilians'.

Alfred looked at them, before laughing quietly. "It's alright dude! They're just there so that I won't get killed or whatever! Even though I can't die! That would suck!"

"You can't die?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

Alfred froze, before whistling. "What are you talking about? Of course I can die dude! I'm a human person after all. Yeah, that's it!"

Steve narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. Before he could say anything however, someone crashed through the window.

The person quickly got up, and seemed to glare at Alfred. He had blonde hair and green eyes. The most alarming thing about him was that he had the thickest eyebrows Steve had ever seen.

For some reason, the man was also wearing a green military outfit. Though, Steve didn't recognize it.

The man started yelling at Alfred. "I knew that you just had to be in this acursed place America!" He also grabbed Alfred and started shaking him.

The 'civilians' had went to grab something from their pockets, which probably was a gun, or a phone. However, they then seemed to recognize the man, before sighing and going back to watching them.

Alfred laughed. "Yo England! Sorry that I skipped the meeting!"

"Why did you do that by the way?! The meeting is held in YOUR country, for pete's sake! You should at least attend it!"

Alfred was about to say something back, before Steve interrupted. "Wait what? Why is he calling you America? And why are you calling him England? Is he the Arthur guy?"

'England' stared at Steve, seemingly recognizing him, before glaring at Alfred, and shaking him, with renewed vigour. "The hell Amer--Alfred! Why are you meeting with Captain America, of all people?! You shouldn't even be meeting citizens in the first place! What happened to the secrecy huh?!"

"Hey! Why don't we all just calm down? Besides, I just have to meet the guy who named himself after me, you know? Like that guy you totally geek about, Captain Britain?"

"How do you know about that?" yelled Arthur.

By now, the actual citizens (plus the employees) were very confused on what's going on. Steve coughed, and said, "How about we take this someplace else?"

AN: My first ever story! And I'm pretty excited about it! Hope you've enjoyed! It's kinda short, but whatever, I suppose. Oh well! See ya in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Following Steve's request, they had gotten out of McDonalds. The 'civilians' moved into action. One gave a bill to one of the employees, probably to fixed the damaged windows.

Another left a few moments after the three of them. The rest stayed behind, leaving at a 2-minute interval.

Arthur sighed. "Just great. Good job Alfred."

"Hey! It's not my fault! I just wanted to meet Captain America!"

"Which is exactly why it's your fault!"

The two started to argue, before Steve pulled them apart. "How about we find a place that you can argue? There, you can tell me why you call each other countries."

They looked at each other, before Arthur sighed. "Alright, but you better not tell anyone, alright? This must be kept top secret."

Steve nodded. Then, the two men lead Steve to Empire State Building. Alfred walked up to the front desk and said, "Hello! We need to get to the 103rd floor!"

The woman at the desk looked at Alfred. "The 103rd floor is not available to the general public sir."

Alfred put his hand into one of the pockets of his bomber jacket, and took out a card. Steve couldn't see what was on it. "Here you go ma'am!"

The woman looked at the card, before looking at Alfred, then Arthur, and lastly, Steve. She widened her eyes, before giving Alfred a card. "Apologize sirs. Enjoy your visit."

Alfred flashed a smile, before walking to the nearest elevator. When they reached the 103rd floor, Steve was shocked by what he saw.

The room was a brightly lit room. There was a big table in the center, with people sitting around it. At the moment, they seemed to be arguing.

Alfred yelled, "Don't worry everyone! The hero has arrived! Hahaha!" everyone turned to Alfred, and started to shout different things.

"You sound like a supervillain America!" laughed a tall man. He had silver hair, a long white trench coat, and a white scarf.

"Did you bring PASTA~!" yelled a man with light brown hair. He had a curl in his hair that defied gravity, and was wearing something blue that looked like military.

"Can't you shut up about pasta for once Veneziano?!" yelled another man. He looked like 'Veneziano', but with darker hair, and the clothes were ash gray.

"How about everyone calm down? I brought snacks aru!" a man held up a bag, that apparently held snacks in them. He had a long ponytail, and was also holding… a panda?

"Please, your snacks are very tacky, like Angleterre's. Mine however, offer the--" a man tossed his shoulder length blonde hair behind him. He also had a stubble beard on his chin.

Before he could talk however, Arthur had went over and was pulling on the man's ears. "Are you saying that my snacks are tacky?! I'll say, my snacks are the best in all of Europe!"

"SILENCE!!!" A loud voice echoed the room, making the whole room silent. Steve turned his head to see that it came from a man who had blue eyes, and slicked back blonde hair.

The man sighed. "Look, we are getting nowhere! And frankly, I am quite tired of this every time we have a meeting! Also, since you were all too busy arguing, there is a civilian over there watching us!"

The whole room turned to Steven Rogers. "Uh," Steve subconsciously snapped to attention. "My name is Steve Rogers." His instincts were telling him that even though they were acting like premature teenagers, these people were very powerful.

"If I may ask, how did you get here? This is supposed to be a private area," asked one man. He had chin length blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white hat. For some reason, he also had a rifle next to his chair, which made Steve on guard.

"It's cool dude! I let him in!" exclaimed Alfred.

The whole room was in shock. The slicked hair man from earlier glared at Alfred. "You let a civilian in a top secret room America?!"

"Well, you see," explained Arthur, after letting go of the other man's ears. "When Alfred didn't show up to his own meeting, as I said earlier, I went to go find him. And where do I find him? In a god forsaken fast food restaurant, talking to Captain America!"

"Hey! I'll let you know, McDonald's is the best fast food restaurant ever! They have amazing cheeseburgers!" argued Alfred.

"Captain America? That is not possible. He should be dead, or very old, by now. Then again, here he is, right in front of us…" muttered the slicked hair man.

"Can I ask what in the world is going on right now? Because honestly, I am very confused," said Steve.

The people of the room looked at each other, before Arthur sighed. "Remember, you must keep it a secret. Even if your life is at risk."

Steve nodded. Arthur sighed again. "Well, I'll have Francis explain it to you, as he's got a pretty good way of explaining it."

"Aw, Angleterre, that is so sweet you!" said the man with shoulder length hair. "Let's see, basically, you have stumbled into a world meeting, Capitaine."

"A world meeting? So, you are all representatives of countries?" asked Steve.

"Well, not really," said Francis. "You see, we are the embodiment of our countries. We represent the ideals of the countries. Alfred over there is the United States of America. I am Francis Bonnefoy. I am the glorious French Republic, or in other words, the glorious France!"

"Uh, dude, I'm pretty sure the word 'glorious' isn't part of your name," Alfred pointed out.

"Oh shut up America!"

'What did I get into?' thought Captain America.

 **AN: Hello everyone! I'm here with another chapter!**

 **Also, if you're worried about the story spinning around Captain America and America, don't worry! There will be chapters about other Avengers meeting other countries.**

 **Besides, I've always wanted to do a chapter with Tony Stark and Tony the alien...**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I... can't say I'm following you," stammered Steve.

Francis sighed. "Well, it is pretty hard to explain. How about I use an example? As I just said, we symbolize our country. However, we are also stereotypes of our countries. Let me use Veneziano, or Northern Italy."

"Thanks Big Brother France!" said Veneziano. "Ve~ what do you think of Italians Mr. Rogers?"

"Well," Steve thought out loud. "I guess they would like pasta or pizza. Cheerful, and pretty laid back?"

"And there you go," said Francis. "Italy over here, or Feliciano Vargas (that's his human name), likes pasta. He's pretty laid back, and, well, is very innocent."

"Don't get any ideas inside that head of yours France--Francis!" said the slicked hair man. "Oh, and I realized that I forgot to tell you of my name. I am the Federal Republic of Germany, or Germany for short. You may call me Ludwig."

Steve nodded. For some reason, Ludwig also looked familiar, but he has no idea why.

"Oh," Arthur added. "And I'm just saying, but Italy is also pretty weak."

"Goddamnit England!" Suddenly, Ludwig held out a gun. To which another man who's been silent this entire time, stood up, holding a katana.

"I will not have you insulting Italy, England," warned the man. From the sword and his appearance, he seemed to be Japan.

"How about we not have another fight?!" yelled the man with the gun from earlier. Now, he had one foot on the table, holding the gun, and shooting it in the air.

The girl who was sitting next to him mouthed an 'Excuse me', before standing up, and calling out to the man. "Switzerland, please don't shoot bullets into the roof."

Switzerland opened his mouth to say something, before sighing, and getting back to his seat. He was still holding the gun though. "Sorry Lichtenstein."

Arthur sighed. "How about everyone calm down. France, keep talking."

Francis also sighed. "I do not like taking orders from you, but if it is for the Capitaine, then very well."

"You can picture it like... a ship. The government is the mast, and the citizens are the wind. We are sailing on the sea of time. If the mast is straight, and we have good wind blowing, the ship goes onward."

Steve nodded, kinda getting it. "This is all overwhelming."

"I suppose it is," nodded Francis, before he turned to Arthur and pointed an accusing finger at Alfred. "Which is why I want to know why the hell did you bring him up here?!"

"Huh? Didn't I explain it already?"

"You could have just left him wondering for the rest of his life!"

"I can't do that! He's the freaking Captain America! I've always wanted to meet Captain America! It's like the situation with Arthur and Captain Britain!"

"Don't bring him up you idiot!" yelled Arthur.

"Huh? Angleterre? You have too?! Now I want one! But better! He shall be General France!" added Francis.

"Wait, so does that mean that you're… Britain, Arthur?" asked Steve.

Arthur sighed. "Yes. Technically, my full name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but yes, I am Britain. Most call me England."

From then on, everyone decided to introduce each other. Japan introduced himself, and said to call him Kiku. After a lot of introductions, a man with white hair and red eyes came up, saying that he was Ludwig's brother.

"Ludwig's brother?" asked Steve.

"Yep!" said the man, holding a beer bottle in his hand. "I'm the awesome country of Prussia! You can call me the Awesome One!"

Ludwig walked over and proceeded to hit his head. "Ignore him. His human name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Just call him Gilbert."

"Isn't Prussia a dead country?"

Prussia froze, before laughing, and chugged his beer bottle. "Kesese~! You wanna know how a dead country like me stays alive?"

"How?"

"By being as awesome as me, the mighty Prussia!" He then went to drink more of his beer, which would magically refill everytime he was done.

Ludwig sighed. "I am happy that my brother is alive, but by all rights, he should be dead. Some believe that perhaps he just took the eastern side of my land."

"Or maybe it's because I'm awesome!" argued Prussia, to which Ludwig ignored him.

Arthur clapped his hands. "Well, now that we've cleared everything up, and that Alfred is here, we may start the meeting. Steve, take that seat in the far back? Good? Alright. America, if you may explain what your idea is for global warming?"

"Alright! The world conference is now starting. Solving all of the today's problems by talking excessively! No matter how hard it seems with enough meetings and photo ops! Feel free to speak honestly!" said America.

"I'll go first," continued America. "About the whole 'use global warming to enslave humanity' thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the Earth! I give you the superhero Global Man!"

Steve practically fell off his chair. Is this really the embodiment of his country?

Japan thought about it for a moment, before saying, "I agree with America."

"Again?! Tell us what you think!" yelled Switzerland. Steve shook his head. He could already tell that it was going to be a long one…

"I'm against it. I can't agree with such an unrealistic suggestion," said England.

"Then I shall have to disagree with both England and America," said France, with flourish. "How dare you!" said England.

America and England proceeded to yell at France. America was also poking France with a pen, while England was chopping France's head. France had this look on his face that clearly read "Worth it~!"

"Western nations are so immature. I doubt that they'll ever grow up! Maybe I'll try giving them the only offerings that ever work," muttered China. He then held up a basket with bags inside of them. "Would you guys like to sample some Chinese pastry treats?"

"Don't want them," the three said, while fighting. Steve went up to help them, but decided against it, curious on how this would turn out.

Spain went over to where Russia was. "Say, Russia. Aren't you gonna say something? Say something to them!"

"What? Me?" replied Russia. He looked over to Lithuania. "I want to see Lithuania get in trouble and cry to me for help." Lithuania looks to him with a pale face.

Russia went over to Latvia, who was with Belarus. "You think so too, right Latvia?" Latvia looked like he was about to cry.

"You shouldn't pick on the weak, Mr. Russia," said Estonia, sure of himself. "Man, you're seriously annoying," replied Russia.

"Stop right there," Poland put his hand out in front of Russia. "If you get any closer to Lithuania, I'll whip out the Poland rule on you and make Warsaw your capital."

While all of this was still happening, Greece was sleeping. Everyone became louder and louder, before there was a bang on the table.

"Everyone, calm down!" yelled Germany.

"Germany…" said France and England.

"This conference was to resolve problems, so why are we creating more?!" yelled Germany. "As it stands, we're repeating the 'Dancing Congress!"

"We should calm down and discuss these matters. If you want to say something, first show clear and accurate data! And then talk! You'll have 8 minutes! Now, if you want to go first, make sure you're prepared, and raise your hand!" he continued.

A hand came up. Germany pointed to the hand. "Germany recognizes his friend Italy!"

Italy yelled cheerfully. "PASTA!!!"

 **AN: And that's all for today! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I had to rewatch the episode, then pause it, write what they were saying, unpause, pause, write, an repeat.**

 **It was kinda tiring, but in the end, came out to a chapter that I was very happy about!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! In the next chapter, we will have Russia meet a particular spider! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone! While writing this chapter, I realize that I didn't have enough for my minimum of 1,000 words. So I added another part!**

 **Now, we have Russia meeting a spider, while a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, meets an alien. Well, another alien, if Thor and Loki count as aliens. Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is contributed to Matthew W. Kirkland, for being my first review! Go check him out!**

Natasha took a sip of her hot chocolate, and sighed. She was in a little coffee shop, in her home town, and also her home country, Russia.

She always did like the usual cold breeze in this country. It made her calm, which was something hard to do, considering her line of work.

Of course, Clint would just say that 'it's as cold as that place Thor told us about', but Natasha couldn't care less.

"Excuse me," asked someone in Russian. "But, is this seat taken?" Without moving her head, she glanced at the person. It was a tall man with pale blonde hair, wearing a long white trench coat, and a white scarf.

For some reason, he seemed familiar, even though Natasha was absolutely positive that she had never seen the man before.

Natasha shrugged. "Go ahead." The man nodded, and sat down.

They were both silent for a while, before the man asked, "May I ask why a pretty lady like you is in this small shop?"

She shrugged again. "Well, the atmosphere is quite nice."

The man gave a small laugh. "I suppose it does. I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself. My name is Ivan Braginsky. What is your name?"

"Tatiana Sokolova," replied Natasha, giving one of her aliases. He may seem friendly, as most of the citizens in this tiny town are, but he gave off that he was not to be messed with. He could be an enemy. Anyone could be an enemy.

Ivan laughed again. "That is not your real name little spider."

Natasha froze for a second, before forcing herself to calm down, and gave him a small smile. "And why do you think that, Mr. Braginsky?"

Her hand slowly went to the gun in one of her hidden pockets.

Ivan smiled at her. "I know everyone in this little town Natalia. And not just this town. I know the names of the people in the town next door, and the one next to that town. I know the names of every single person born in this country. And that includes you."

Natasha started to think of escape plans.

The man cupped his hands on the table, and stared at it sadly. "Sadly, I also know the little children who died in the Red Room. I argued against those who led it, but they would not listen."

She stared at Ivan, before asking, "Are you a government official?"

Ivan smiled. "Don't be silly. I could never be one of those stiff men. Too strict! I would rather smell the flowers!"

"The flowers, Mr. Braginsky?"

He beamed. "I dream of being in a warm world filled with sunflowers."

Natasha nodded slowly, before asking another question. "What are you doing in this town Mr. Braginsky?"

"Why to check up on a little spider, of course! She hasn't come home in a long time, and I thought I would welcome her back," replied Ivan.

Ivan was making Natasha more and more confused. At first, he seemed like an enemy. Then, perhaps a government official. And now, he was an enigma.

"Who are you, Ivan Braginsky?" asked the Black Widow.

Ivan smiled at her. "I am Ivan Braginsky. Nothing more, nothing less." He got up from his chair, and left. When he left the shop, Natasha quickly got up, and opened the door.

A sudden blast from the cold made her close her eyes. When she opened them again, all she saw was the town.

Natasha didn't see him again, for quite a while. But when she does, well, that is another story.

* * *

Anthony 'Tony' Stark was currently bored out of his mind. No seriously, he might as well die from boredom.

When he woke up this morning, he realized that he was the only one in the Tower. Except for Jarvis, but he doesn't count, he's literally part of the building.

Though, the only one who comes to this building are business agents and Potts, but business agents are boring, and Potts was who knows where.

So, he tried to keep himself busy. First, he tried experimenting with a piece of tech, only for it to explode on his face when he accidently connected the wrong wires.

Next, he tried to call Pepper, and it worked (!), only for her to say that she was busy with paperwork. Why is it always paperwork?

Tony felt like she just says that now to keep him away. Something about him being annoying? Hmm, that can't be it.

After that, he tried to make small talk with Jarvis. What he didn't realize however, that Jarvis was horrible with a conversation. The AI kept his replies short and simple, and had this sarcastic tone that made talking with him harder.

With nothing else to do, he did what every genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist does. He stated hacking. He went into every camera in Manhattan, seeing if there was anything interesting.

And he found something. Or someone. Steve Rogers. Captain America. Tony remembered hacking SHIELD, and found out that the patriotic legend had been found, frozen on ice.

Now, he was one of the most confidential people on the planet. Because the public would probably freak out to find someone as old as him still kicking.

Tony watched as Steve jogged around New York. He would have to switch cameras pretty frequently, as Steve ran pretty fast.

He watched as someone in a bomber jacket able to keep up with Steve start talking to him. After some small talk, the man led Steve to a McDonald's place.

After hacking into the McDonald's cameras, he watched in shock as the man ate cheeseburger after cheeseburger. The man also seemed to fanboy over Steve, which made Tony jealous.

Something else, was that there were hidden SHIELD agents around. At first, Tony thought that they were there to watch Steve, as that happens a lot. But after a while, it seemed that they were watching the man.

Then, someone busted through the window. No, seriously. A guy jumped through the window, breaking the glass into a million pieces.

After some obvious yelling, Steve left with the two strange men. Tony was getting pretty curious of what's going on now. The cameras didn't have sound recording, so he couldn't figure out what they were saying.

For some reason, the men led Steve into the Empire State Building. After some talk with the receptionist, they headed to the elevator. What was surprising, was that after checking all of the cameras on all 102 floors, he couldn't find them anywhere.

Tony thought about this for a second. If they weren't on the 102 floors, that means that they were on the 103rd floor, which is only allowed to VIPs. Today, it was being reserved, and there weren't any cameras on that floor.

He decided to look up that first person. He searched up anyone who had blue eyes, light brown hair, and a strange cowlick.

To his surprise, he got a file, but it was under one of those EXTREMELY CONFIDENTIAL. What was this guy, a secret weapon or something? Undeterred, Tony hacked into the file.

Name: Alfred F. Jones

Age: 224 years old

Tony raised an eyebrow. Okay. That was pretty old for someone who looked like he just hit 20 years.

After reading some more, things got more and more confusing. Apparently, he was the personification of the United States of America.

At first, Tony thought was stupid, but then remembered that this was a top secret file. Those things don't really lie.

He looked up where this Alfred guy lived. And of course, it was the most cliche place for an embodiment of a country to live in. Washington DC.

So, since he was bored, and there were none of those damn business meetings to attend, he hopped into his Iron Man armor and flew to Washington DC.

It was a pretty standard apartment. At least from the outside. Who knows? Since this is the personification of the US, maybe on the inside there are US flags everywhere.

Opening the door (it was unlocked), Tony peeked in, and called out. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

No response. He went further into the house, only to hear a small voice swearing at something.

Getting his repulsor ready, he barged into the room, only to find… an alien?!?!

No seriously, what?

The alien was pretty short. It had gray skin, and big red eyes. He was playing Assassin's Creed 3 on the Xbox 360.

They stared at each other for a while, before Tony the human said, "What?"

The alien replied. "Fuck you."

"Hey hey! Language!" said Tony the human. "Wait, that doesn't sound right saying that towards an alien. So, um, my name's Tony. Tony Stark. What's your name?"

Tony the alien got a notepad, and wrote in big words: "You dare steal my fucking name, you asshole?!"

Stark raised an eyebrow, before asking, "Wait, so you talk using mostly swear words? And your name is Tony too?"

The alien stuck it's middle finger at the human. Stark laughed. "I think we'll get along just fine."

Tony the alien grabbed another controller, and handed it to the human. Stark took off his helmet, and took it.

A few hours later, someone banged through the door. It was Alfred. "Yo! Tony! You can't believe what happened! I just met--"

He paused when he saw Tony Stark playing with Tony the alien. Stark was grumbling, as he was not the best with video games, while the alien was swearing at Stark to make his self-esteem go lower.

Alfred grinned, and went to the kitchen to find any leftover cheeseburgers.

 **AN: YEAH! YOU WANT LONG CHAPTER! I GIVE YOU LONG CHAPTER! RARRRRR!**

 **SORRY, I'M JUST HAPPY AT HOW LONG THE CHAPTER IS. AND THE CAPS LOCK KEY IS ON. OOPS.**

 **Okay, is that better now? Anyway yeah, I'm pretty happy. 4 pages on Google Docs, and almost 2,000 words overall :D**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! See ya in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone! Back with a new chapter! Enjoy**!

* * *

"Kneel before me," ordered Loki. He was in Germany, at a party. The people at the party looked around nervously. After all, the man did just come out of nowhere and stab someone in the eye with something.

"I said, KNEEL!" yelled Loki. The crowd, startled, went to their knees.

Loki looked around with satisfaction. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation."

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." said Loki.

Suddenly, an old man stood up. "Not to men like you." he said.

Loki tilted his head, amused. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," the old man argued back. Loki pointed his scepter at the old man. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Before he could shoot the old man, however, a bullet came whistling in, knocking the scepter out of Loki's hand. The crowd and Loki turned to see who shot the bullet.

There were three people. One of them had blonde hair, and violet eyes. He had a cross on his hair as well. He was holding a broadsword. He was wearing a sailor's uniform

Another was holding a sword. He had shockingly white hair and red eyes, and was giving a cocky grin. He had a medieval knight's sword, which was pretty weird. He wore a deep blue military uniform.

Lastly, was the man who shot the bullet. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. The man was holding a handgun, and was wearing an olive green uniform.

"And who might you be?" asked Loki.

"You don't deserve to know the name of the awesome me! Wanna know why! Because you are not as awesome as me!" said Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief, son of the All-Father, prince of Asgard. What do you have to say for yourself?" said Lukas Bondevik.

The mischief god scowled. "I am not that man's son! I am the son of Laufey, rightful king of Jotunheim!"

"You are threatening the people of m--this country!" said Ludwig. He raised the handgun to aim at Loki's face . "I will not have it! Surrender, now!"

"You know," said an unknown voice. "The last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."

It was Captain America. "Captain Rogers," muttered Ludwig. The captain turned his head towards the three countries. His eyes showed shock, before masking it, and looking back at Loki.

"The soldier. The man out of time," realized Loki, grinning.

"I'm not the one out of time," corrected Steve. Suddenly, a woman jumped out of a Quinjet. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha warned the god.

Soon, Steve and Loki were engaged in a battle. As this was happening, the three countries were evacuating the citizens. The old man went to Ludwig. "You have my thanks. Though, you look familiar. Have we met?"

Ludwig smiled. "Perhaps we have sir. Perhaps we have."

Just as Loki was gaining the upper hand, suddenly, he got blasted in the chest by a new arrival, Iron Man. Turning off his blaring music, Tony asked, "Agent Romanoff. You miss me?"

Loki got back up, to which Tony aimed at Loki. "Make your move Reindeer Games." Loki looked around. Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain America. There were also the three men, who all radiated something ancient inside of them. He held his hands in surrender.

"Good move," commented Tony. Steve looked at Tony. "Mr. Stark." Tony looked at Steve. "Captain."

"Well, let's take him to the Quinjet," said Natasha.

Before she could go to Loki, however, Ludwig stepped up. "I think not. He attacked the people of Germany. Therefore, he will be put on trial by the people of Germany."

"Hey, look," said Tony. "We're the Avengers, okay? We took him down for you, so… you're welcome. Now, as a token of appreciation, we would like to ship him somewhere else."

"We could have handled it. He wouldn't have stood a chance with the awesome me around!" argued Gilbert.

"Loki may be of the royal blood of Jotunheim, but he was raised of Asgard. I propose he be taken there." said Lukas.

"Uh, you do know that Asgard is not real right? Loki is probably, like, a supervillain name or something." said Tony.

"How about you come with us?" asked Steve. "Would that be alright?"

"Captain, you do realize that they're civilians right?" asked Natasha.

"Hey, who are you calling a civilian! I am the mighty and awesome Prussia! These guys are the less awesome (but still slightly awesome) Germany and Norway! How about--ow!" Gilbert got hit in the head by Ludwig.

"Gilbert! What are you thinking?!" hissed Germany. "We're supposed to keep that a secret!"

"How about we all just get to the Quinjet?" asked Natasha. She grabbed Loki by the back of his collar, and dragged him to the awaiting ship. The four men looked at each other, before they started to head towards the Quinjet.

* * *

"I don't like it," mused Steve.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily, or the three oddballs?" asked Tony.

"No, I know the three. I've met them before. It's just, I don't remember it being so easy. That guy packs a wallop," Steve looked at the three countries, then at Loki.

"Still you're pretty spry for an old fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" asked Steve, confused.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle." explained Tony.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," said Steve.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," retorted Tony. Lukas spoke up. "Do you have a reply for everything?"

"Hey, when you have to deal with noisy business agents 24/7, you learn to talk a way," argued Tony.

Ludwig sighed. "Well, we--"

"Wait!" said Gilbert. "Let me do it Ludwig."

"Are you sure Gilbert?"

"The hell do you mean by that?! I can totally explain everything!" he gave a thumbs up, while a small yellow bird flew on top of his head. "Let your big brother handle this!"

"Where did the bird come from?" asked Tony.

"You got a problem with Gilbird?!" yelled Gilbert. Tony held his hands in surrender. "Hey, just asking."

"Tsk. Alright, listen up. I'm the mighty and awesome Kingdom of Prussia! You may refer me as the Awesome One!" He pointed to himself, Gilbird chirping, seemingly cheering him on.

"Over here is my little brother, the Federal Republic of Germany!" Gilbert hooked his arm over Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig sighed.

"Oh, and that guy's the Kingdom of Norway," he pointed to Lukas. Lukas raised an eyebrow for the lack of attention, before sighing. Gilbert ignored him.

"That still doesn't really explain why you call yourselves countries though," said Natasha. "Even though one of those countries is dead."

"I heard that!" yelled Gilbert.

"Well, one way is saying that we are the personification of our respective countries." tried Lukas. "We embody what our country is."

"Though, there are some stereotypes," added Ludwig. "There are some people outside of Germany who believe that Germans have blonde hair and blue eyes. And, well, I embody that as well."

"He likes eating sausages and potatoes, and is addicted to beer," teased Gilbert.

"There is nothing wrong about liking that!" argued Ludwig. "Besides, beer is amazing! You like it as well!"

"Beer is pretty good," shrugged Tony. They smirked at each other, realizing that they all had a common interest.

Meanwhile, the rest of the world shivered, feeling that something evil was being created.

"You seem pretty alright with what's going on Steve," realized Natasha.

"Well," Steve started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I met the personification of the US one time. He brought me to McDonalds, where the one for the UK crashed through the window. From then on, I met the rest."

"Wait, was the guy who embodied America had glasses, a bomber jacket, blue eyes, and a curl in his hair that defied all laws of physics?" asked Tony, naming them off in his hand.

"You know Alfred?" asked a shock Ludwig.

"Yeah, that's the guy. I was looking around, and well, one thing led to another, and I found myself playing Assassin's Creed in his apartment with an alien."

Natasha looked back at Ludwig. "Wait, what? This guy has an alien?"

"Tony the alien was found during the mid-1947. That was during the Roswell UFO incident, where an unidentified flying object crash landed in Roswell, New Mexico, USA." monotoned Lukas.

"Wait, when did this happen?" asked Steve.

Tony waved his hand. "It was a few years after the war ended, so you were in ice already. Don't worry about it. What I wanna know, is what's the reason for you guys getting pets."

Gilbert looked irked at this. "What's wrong with getting pets man? We have feelings, can make friends, and can do anything a human can do! Besides, getting pets are awesome!"

"I have three dogs, and a cat," shrugged Ludwig. Everyone turned to Lukas. He looked up from a book (where did he get that?) he was reading, before shrugging. "I have a troll."

"Okay, what? Trolls do not exist. It's folklore, alright?" said Tony, crossing his arms.

"Well, only those who practice the art of magic can see him. For us countries, that means me and England, and Romania," Lukas explained.

Loki talked for the first time. "Your troll looks akin to of the frost giants of Jotunheim." To which Norway nodded. Everyone else looked at the two in shock.

"My troll is related to their kin, yes."

Suddenly the thunder boomed, and lightning came. "Where's this coming from?" Natasha thought out loud. Loki looked around nervously. "What's the matter?" asked Steve. "Are you afraid of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," said Loki.

A sound of something crashing was heard on top of the Quinjet. Tony quickly grabbed his helmet, Steve, putting on his mask. The three countries materialized their weapons.

Iron Man opened the hatch. "What are you doing?" asked Steve.

Suddenly, a man went on the opened hatch. Lukas said, "It's Thor. God of thunder, son of the All-Father, prince of Asgard. Also Loki's brother."

"Step-brother," muttered Loki, but no one heard him.

Iron Man aimed his repulsor at Thor, only for Thor to slam his hammer, Mjolnir, at him, sending flying farther into the Quinjet. The man then quickly grabbed Loki, and flew out of the Quinjet.

"Lukas!" yelled Ludwig. Nodding, Lukas opened his book, and muttered words. A light blue aura surrounded the three countries.

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert flew out of the Quinjet at lightning speed, the other two quickly following.

"And… they're gone," said Tony.

"Another Asgardian?" asked Natasha. "That guy a friendly?" Steve also asked.

"Doesn't matter," replied Tony. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." He went over to the opened hatch.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" yelled Steve.

"I have a plan. Attack." The Invincible Iron Man jumped out of the Quinjet, and flew off.

Captain America grabbed a parachute. "I would sit this one out Cap," warned Natasha.

"I don't see how I can," argued Steve. He couldn't just let Tony and the other three handle Loki and Thor.

"These guys come from legends. They're basically gods," Natasha argued back.

"There's only one God ma'am," said Steve. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." With that, he jumped off of the Quinjet.

* * *

 **AN: Yay! How about that?!**

 **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, by the way. It's surprisingly hard to incorporate new characters into scenes. Oh well. Maybe that's just me.**

 **I'm pretty happy on how this turned out. Also, I liked how Lukas is all like, "Oh, I have a troll."**

 **Technically, he has a troll, nisse, and a fairy, but whatever. Also, since England could see them, I assume all magic users can see them. Or people who've been around magic.**

 **Romania was in the magic club thingy in that one episode with England, so I assume he knows magic as well.**

 **Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! See you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

After coming close to the ground, Thor slammed Loki into the ground.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked Loki.

"I missed you too," groaned Loki, smug. He was pretty relaxed while being interrogated by his brother, even after being thrown into the ground.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" asked Thor.

Groaning, Loki tried to get up. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to conjure you here to your precious Earth?"

Dropping Mjolnir, Thor went over to Loki, and held him up. "I thought you were dead," said Thor.

"...Did you mourn?" asked Loki.

"We all did. Our father…" started Thor. "Your father," interrupted Loki. "He did tell you my true parents did he not?"

Loki got out of Thor's grasp, and started to walk away. "We were raised together!" said Thor. "We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

Loki turned towards Thor. "I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into the abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights?" asked Thor. "No. The world is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughs. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked, more as a statement than a question.

"Well, yes," stated Loki.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling brother. A throne would suit you ill," said Thor. Loki shoved Thor to the side, before walking past him. "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I've grown, Odinson, in my exile," he spat out the word 'Odinson'. "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it--"

"Who showed you this power?" interrupted Thor. He walked up to Loki. "Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" yelled Loki. Thor shoved Loki slightly, before shaking him. "Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" Thor paused, before talking again, shakily. "You come home."

Loki paused, before smirking. "I don't have it."

Thor held out his hand, and Mjolnir came flying to it. Loki continued. "You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where."

Thor held up Mjolnir. "You listen well brother. I'll--"

Before Thor could finish, Lukas's troll punched him, pretty far away. Lukas looked at Loki, before saying, "Stay here," and flew off.

Gilbert and Ludwig went after him, with Iron Man following closely behind.

Loki tilted his head. "I'm listening."

* * *

Thor was sent flying into a bunch of trees. Standing up, he saw he was facing three people. Growling, he said, "Do not touch me again."

"Then don't touch my stuff," retorted Tony.

"Thor Odinson, god of thunder, prince of Asgard. What are you doing on Midgard?" asked Lukas.

"I came to bring my brother and the Tesseract back to Asgard boy. And I ask that you do not stop me," said Thor.

"Sure, sure. Except your brother hurted Lud--the people of Germany. Being as awesome as I am, I can't let you off with that," Gilbert pointed his sword at Thor.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," warned Thor.

Tony looked around, before back at Thor. "Uh, Shakespeare in the Park? Doth Mother know you weareth her drapes?" The two Germanic countries snorted. Lukas stayed silent, but you could tell he was amused.

"This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice," said Thor.

"Or face the Federal Court of Justice in Germany," argued Ludwig.

Tony stepped up. "He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of our way," Then, Tony muttered. "Tourist."

Enraged, Thor threw his hammer at Iron Man. When he withdrew Mjolnir, the three countries went in, and started fighting Thor.

Lukas opened his book and muttered, "Brann." A giant fireball appeared, to which Lukas shot at Thor. Thor threw his hammer through the fireball, Lukas barely able to dodge the incoming hammer.

Gilbert let out a warcry, before going in. Thor got back Mjolnir, and used it to deflect Gilbert's medieval sword.

Ludwig shot Thor's back, but his Asgardian armor deflected the bullets. Suddenly, Iron Man came rushing in. Gilbert moved out of the way, and let Iron Man slam into Thor.

After getting back up, Thor raised the hammer into the air. Lightning went into the hammer, before Thor shot it into Iron Man. All the while, Loki was watching.

Iron Man stumbled, but kept on his feet. Jarvis said, "Power at 400% capacity." Tony widened his eyes, before shrugging. "Well how about that?"

The Iron Man raised his repulsors, and fired at Thor. The combined energy shot Thor far away. Iron Man went after him.

The three countries were left. They looked at each other, before looking at Loki. The mischief god, realizing that he was caught, gulped.

Meanwhile, Iron Man and Thor were just having a pretty brutal fistfight. Suddenly, a shield came out of nowhere. Looking, they saw that it was Captain America.

"That's enough. Now, I don't know what you plan to do here--" said Steve.

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes," interrupted Thor.

"Then prove it," replied Steve. "Put the hammer down." Iron Man quickly said, "Yeah, no. Bad call. He loves his hammer."

Thor slammed the mentioned hammer into the man's chest, sending him flying. He turned back to Steve. "You want me to put the hammer down?!" he yelled.

Jumping up, he raised Mjolnir, preparing to slam it onto Steve. Steve raised his shield. The two powerful weapons collided, destroying the area.

Iron Man got up. They looked around, just as the three countries and Loki came in, Lukas using his book to teleport. Ludwig was holding Loki by the collar of his armor. "Are we done here?" he said.

 **AN: And done! I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter :D I certainly had fun typing it, that's for sure!**

 **I'm pretty sure that in one of the episodes, England had used a book to do some of his dark magic stuff. So I'm having Norway use a book as well.**

 **See ya in the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone. Dragon here.**

 **Let me explain something. I'm not doing every scene of every Avengers movie. I'm doing scenes that I believe would be fit to put a country in there.**

 **This story was supposed to be somewhat of a one-shot story. It's definitely become more than that, that's for sure.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Avengers**

* * *

"We're under attack! Clear the city, now!" yelled Quicksilver. He was at the Sokovian Police Station.

The police men looked at him confused. Quicksilver ran out, then back in, this time with a shotgun. He shot it in the air. "Get off your asses!"

Wanda came by, and controlled the policemen to evacuate the city.

Soon, it was just absolute mayhem. Especially after the city started flying. Yeah, that doesn't seem right.

Then it started to fall. Yeah, that didn't seem to be good either. "I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it," said Captain America. He and the other Avengers were arguing whether they should blow up the city, or somehow get everyone off.

"I didn't say we should leave," replied Natasha. "There are worse ways to go. Where else am I going to get a view like this?"

"Glad you like the view Romanoff," said a voice. It was Director Fury. "It's about to get better."

The Helicarrier came into the view. Inside was Nick Fury. "Nice right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch," said a shocked Captain America.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" replied Fury. Lifeboats came out of the Helicarrier, letting the Avengers lead the civilians into them.

As Hawkeye was going onto a lifeboat, he saw a man not on the lifeboat. sleeping on a piece of rubble, with a cat on his face.

Hawkeye got out of the lifeboat, and ran over to the man. The cat looked up at him, before jumping off the man's face, and going who knows where.

The archer shook the man. "Hey, you gotta wake up!" The man opened his eyes slightly. He squinted at the sudden brightness, before falling asleep again.

Hawkeye almost facepalmed. He shook the man harder. "Sir! Do you want to die?!" The man yawned, before sitting up. His eyes were a light green.

"Where's… Corporal Cat?" asked the man. Hawkeye assumed it was the cat from earlier. "Look, sir, there are lifeboats over there. We need to get you on to one of them, before the city blows up. Because Steve would chew me out if I let you die!"

The man blinked, before standing up. He patted his pants of dust, before… walking in the opposite direction of the lifeboats.

"The hell? Sir, the lifeboats are this way!" yelled Hawkeye, while shooting a robot that had come too close. This guy was seriously pissing him off.

"My name… is not sir, it's… Heracles Karpusi," said Heracles. "And I know the lifeboats are that way. It's just… Corporal Cat went this way." He pointed to where some of the Avengers were fighting the robots.

"Mr. Karpusi, your cat will be fine," reasoned Hawkeye. "However, you will not be if you don't-- look out!" A robot was heading straight for the relaxed man.

Suddenly, the robot's head was gone. The rest of its body crumpled to the floor. In lightning speed, Heracles had pulled out a giant cross, and whacked the robot's head off.

Heracles turned to Hawkeye, the giant cross leaning on his shoulder. His carefree eyes had turned cold and indifferent. "I can take care of myself."

A meow broke the tense atmosphere. Heracles's eyes turned carefree again. He looked down. "Oh… hello Corporal Cat." He squatted down, and pointed at a lifeboat. "Please wait for me over there."

The cat meowed again, before heading in that direction. Heracles looked at the archer. "I assume… you'll need help in the fight."

Hawkeye snapped out of it. "Yeah. Just don't die." Heracles nodded. And they went on with the fight.

* * *

Hawkeye went into the lifeboat with a boy named Costel. Heracles followed solemnly close behind, holding the body of Pietro Maximoff.

After giving Costel to his sister, a man went over to Hawkeye to see his wound. Hawkeye waved him off. "No, no, I'm fine." Heracles carefully put Pietro's body on the floor, to which Hawkeye laid on it. "Oh it's been a long day."

Corporal Cat walked over to Hawkeye. Heracles gave a painful smile, before scratching the cat's chin. The cat went over to Hawkeye, and went to sleep on his belly.

* * *

 **AN: And that's pretty much it. Kinda short lol. Not even 1k words yet. *cries internally***

 **I've got tons of new ideas for this story while typing this chapter. And boy, they're going to be fun to write.**

 **It might take a while though, due to the fact that I'm juggling a couple of stories. Until then, thank you for reading this chapter. See you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I have a hard time writing swear words. Especially when I'm writing Tony. Just saying. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Avengers**

"Merry Christmas!" boomed Thor. He had just came back from… somewhere.

It was December 24, with the moon high in the sky. The Avengers were chilling in Stark's tower. Natasha was reading a book. Steve and Bruce were eating dinner, and Clint was sleeping on the couch. Stark was past out on the bar.

Thor's loud voice had a different reaction to everyone. Bruce almost jumped a feet out of his seat. Steve was startled, but calmed down soon after. Clint fell off of the couch. Natasha merely looked up at Thor, before continuing reading.

Stark's reaction was more climatic. He yelled, "Shit fuck!" before falling off of the stool. The fall made a beer bottle fall off, and land right next to Stark's face. It broke, and some of the beer went on Stark.

"Ah, such a glorious holiday!" said Thor, oblivious. Stark got up, and glared at Thor, before wincing. "Yeah. It's so great to be woken up by a loud voice when having a hangover. Yep, it's just great."

"Exactly!" agreed Thor.

"I was being sarcastic Thor," deadpanned Stark. Clint groaned. "What's going on?"

"Um, actually, Thor, it's Christmas Eve. Christmas is tomorrow," said Bruce.

Natasha shrugged, before smirking. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Stark. He got up. "I gotta go somewhere. Don't break anything, or do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Isn't that your job?" said Natasha. Clint smirked. "Ohhh, roasted." Tony glared at the two spies, before heading off.

They all sat there in blissful silence. Steve and Bruce finished eating. The scientist went to also read with Natasha, while Steve pulled up a hologram, searching what roasts are.

The thunder god looked around, frowning, while eating Pop Tarts. "Why are we all not partying away?"

"Are we supposed to?" asked Natasha. The rest of the Avengers looked at the god.

Thor raised a pop tart in the air, waving it around. "It is Christmas night!"

"Christmas Eve," corrected Bruce. Thor ignored him. "We should be partying away, drinking mead until our bowels are full!"

"Okay, why," Bruce hid his face in his book. "Why did you have to phrase it like that?"

"Back before the war, I remember a time me and my friend Bucky celebrated Christmas like crazy," Steve reminisced. "We would decorate the Christmas tree early December, before singing songs at the top of our lungs."

"Is that how Christmas was celebrated back in the 20th century?" asked Clint. Steve shrugged. "We always got yelled at by the neighbors later."

"Do they even celebrate Christmas in Asgard?" asked Bruce. Thor shook his head, his smile unwavering. "Nay! However, my good friend Jane Foster once let me into her home. We had a wonderful time singing 'Jolly Bells'!"

"Don't you mean 'Jingle Bells'?" corrected Clint. He got a cup of water to get rid of his hangover.

"Ah, yes, Jingle Bells! What was more exciting was when I met a long time friend named Santa Claus!" exclaimed Thor. Clint accidentally spitted out his water.

"Wait, what?" asked Natasha. Thor nodded. "Yes! It was quite nice, as I hadn't seen him for a few hundred years."

"I don't even want to know how in the world you know the kid who climbs chimneys to give presents to unsuspecting children," said Bruce.

A tap was heard on the window. "Hello! Can you open the windows? The reindeers are getting restless!"

The Avengers looked at the large window that basically served as a wall. There, was a young man wearing all red, riding a floating sleigh, carried by reindeers.

"...Okay I'm not even surprised anymore," Clint groaned. Natasha hit his head with her book.

Thor beamed. "Ah, Tino! I was just talking about you!" The rest of the Avengers looked at him. "Wait. This is Santa Claus?" asked a confused archer.

The man scratched his head. "Well, that's my name when it's time for Christmas. My real name is Tino Vainamoinen. I'm also known as Finland!"

"You're a country?" asked Steve. Tino beamed. "Republic of Finland, at your service!"

"I guess that would make since," said Natasha. "Some say that Santa Claus lives in Finland. There's even a village which has been named the official hometown of Santa Claus."

"And you know these kinds of stuff?" asked Clint. Natasha hit him with her book again.

"I've already made my trips around the world! You guys are the last ones. So I thought perhaps I would give your presents in person as thanks for saving the world!"

Going through a now opened window, Tino came in, bag slung over his shoulder. The reindeers zoomed off with an empty sleigh.

"You're just going to let them go off?" asked Clint. Tino shrugged. "They'll come back. Besides, they've been cooped up for 355 days. They need to stretch their legs. Even after a trip around the world."

"Now!" said Tino. "Time to give your presents. I made them extra nice for you guys. And don't worry, Anthony's already got his."

"Anthony?" asked Steve. "That's Tony's real name. Anthony Edward Stark," Natasha explained.

"I had to pull some strings from other people, but in the end, well, here you go!" The Avengers sweated at that last ominous sentence, but got their gifts. For some reason, they were all small in size.

"Since I'm Santa Claus and all, I gotta know what they like, in order to give them the right presents. But I'm going to be honest, you guys don't have that much interests. Especially you, Natalie! Get a hobby!" Tino pointed an accusing finger at Natasha.

"So," the countrie continued. "I decided to get you guys pictures!"

The Avengers looked at each other, before opening their presents. What they saw left them in shock. It also made them like this mysterious country a tiny bit more.

Steve's was a picture of him, Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes, and the Howling Commandos. They were in front of Bucky's apartment.

Clint's was a picture of his family, with Natasha. The two spies were at the back, with Clint's wife, Laura, holding Nathaniel. Lila and Cooper were up front, smiling like their life was depending on it. They were in front of the farm house.

Natasha had the exact same picture as Clint. They looked at each other with a knowing look in their eyes.

Bruce's picture was with a bunch of kids. He was confused, before he realized that these were the kids who would hang out with Bruce once in a while back in India. They were a bit annoying, but they would help out once in a while, and kept the Hulk away.

Thor's picture was taken in Asgard. At the back was Odin, with a younger Thor and Loki in them. There was also the Warrior Three, Lady Sif, and Heimdall.

"Hmm…" mused Thor. "I quite like the picture, but I do not remember having done this. Do we even have those rectangular things on Asgard?"

"Do you mean cameras? And I don't remember taking this either. I stayed away from technology back in India, to make sure no one found find me. Though that didn't work out well anyway," said Bruce, looking at Natasha.

Steve looked at Tino, before realizing that he was gone. Only the sounds of small bells were left. On where he stood, was a piece of paper.

He read aloud, "You're probably wondering when this was taken. Well, it wasn't. I created it! Magic sure comes in handy. Except when you're cooking. Anyway, whenever, you are sad, just look at the photo, think of the happy times! -Santa Claus"

The Avengers looked at each other, before smiling. "Merry Christmas," said Clint, now free of his hangover.

"Merry Christmas fellow Avengers!" boomed Thor. The team gave a chuckle, before going their separate ways.

* * *

"I gotta go somewhere. Don't break anything, or do anything stupid while I'm gone," said Stark.

"Isn't that your job?" asked Natasha. Stark glared, before going outside. He called his Iron Man armor, before flying off.

His destination? Washington DC. When he got there, he took off his armor, and went into a particular apartment. He let Jarvis control it to a nearby alleyway out of sight.

"Anyone home?" called out Stark. A blonde man came out of one of the rooms. He went out too fast, and crashed into a wall.

Undeterred, he got back up, and raised a thumbs up at Stark. "The hero is here! What can I do for you dude?!"

Stark gave an amused grin. "Hey Alfred. Is Tony here?" He still felt weird saying his own name for someone else, but Tony wouldn't respond to anything other than Tony, so…

Alfred nodded. "Yep! He's in the living room! I'm going to get some cheeseburgers! See you around dude!" The United States of America zoomed off.

Stark poked his head in the living room. "Hello, is there any midget aliens around here?"

"Fuck you," said Tony. He was playing Space Invaders. Since he was too tiny to reach the levers and stuff, he was standing on a stool. Stark sat on a nearby chair, and watched him play.

After a while, Stark asked, "Hey, since you're an alien, wouldn't it be weird if you're playing a game where you have to kill aliens?"

Tony gave Stark the bird, to which Stark laughed. Tony quickly then went to beat the game, before scribbling on his notepad. He wrote, "Why are you here, you asshole?!"

"Well, you said you would help upgrade my Iron Man armor," Tony raised a non existent eyebrow.

Stark shrugged. "Hey, from one Tony to another, I trust you. Besides, you're an alien. You gotta know some stuff that we earthlings haven't discovered yet right?"

Tony stared at Stark for a while, before off the stool. The alien led Stark to the basement.

Turning on the lights, Stark looked around at all of the machinery in the alien's lab.

"Neat. Let's do this."

"Fuck you."

 **AN: And that's pretty it! Hey, I had to do a Christmas one, okay? I just had to. I also wanted to see the two Tony interact with each other XD**

 **I didn't have a chance to fit it in, but Tony's present was a photo of him when he was younger, with his mom and dad. Nice right?**

 **Idk what else to give them. So I just gave them pictures XD lol**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the chapter! See ya in the next one! Hint: It has Iceland in it. With Thor. And the other Nordics.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I realize that I said in the last chapter that the Nordics would meet Thor, but… oh well! Screw that. I'm doing this one! Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to PrussiasAwesome and virtualwrite. Check them out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Avengers**

Iron Man fell through the portal, just as the Black Widow had closed it. He had sent a nuke into the portal where the Chitauri came from, deactivating all of the Chitauri that were on planet Earth.

"Son of a gun," muttered Captain America. Iron Man kept falling.

"He's not slowing down," realized Thor. He started to spin his hammer.

Suddenly, Hulk came into view. He jumped, and caught Stark. When the Hulk landed, Thor and Captain America came running towards the two.

"Is he breathing?" asked Captain America. Thor ripped off the face mask. Captain America tried to tell his heartbeat, but couldn't hear anything due to the armor.

Frustrated, Hulk roared in Iron Man's face. With a jolt, the Iron Man woke up. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me."

Captain America looked up. "We won."

Iron Man sighed. "All right, yay! Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Take a break. Have you ever had shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet," said Thor. Iron Man looked at him, before saying, "And then shawarma after."

Loki groaned. The Hulk had given Loki a hell of a beating. He got himself up using his elbows, before looking behind him.

There was the Avengers. The Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. The archer had his bow aimed straight at Loki's face.

"If it's all the same to you," groaned Loki. "I'll have that drink now."

* * *

Turkey sighed. He had come for a world's meeting, only to find himself caught in an alien invasion.

To be honest though, the aliens had let Turkey blow off steam. It wasn't everyday Turkey had the chance to chop off some aliens' heads. Hopefully no one had heard his maniacal laughter while he was stabbing a few of them...

Hearing a scream, Turkey turned around. He was faced with a shawarma restaurant. Some of the aliens were going towards the employees.

With lightning speed, Turkey slashed one of the alien's head off with his trusty shamshir sword. Those around him just stared at him.

Snapping out of it, the rest of the aliens charged toward Turkey. The Republic of Turkey smiled a chilling smile. "You're going to have to do better than that."

In an instant, the aliens around him were dead. The human civilians looked at him with awe.

One of them came up to him. From his looks, he seemed to be the boss. "Thank you for saving us. Are you part of the Avengers?"

Turkey looked at them confused, before shaking his head, and grinning. "Nope! Just a tourist who accidently came onto an alien invasion."

Turkey looked at the shop. It was in surprisingly good condition. "Say…"

"Yes…?" asked the apparent boss of the shop.

"How good is your shawarma?" replied the not so Ottoman anymore Empire.

The boss beamed. "We have the best shawarma restaurant in all of Manhattan. It would seem the battle is over anyway. Would you like some?"

Turkey grinned. Just then, America came from behind him. "Yo, Tur-Sadik! Where did you go?"

The mentioned country could see that America was going through some pain. Though it did make sense, due to Manhattan being the most densely populated city in New York, which is also the most populated state in the country.

Sadik raised an eyebrow. "Let's not have a world's meeting in the middle of an invasion next time, alright?'

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Hey, isn't this a shawarma place?" America said, before looking at the building in front of them.

Once again, the boss beamed. "This is the best shawarma place in all of New York City my friend! Care for some shawarma?"

"Sure, why not?" exclaimed Sadik. He slung his arm over America, before leading him into the shawarma place. The employees quickly started to work once more.

"Alright Alfred!" grinned Sadik. "Let me show you just how amazing the food of Turkey is!"

"Is it better than Yao's? Or Arthur's?"

"Are you crazy?! Arthur's food tastes horrible!" said a horrified Sadik. Alfred looked at him confused. "What are you talking about dude? I had to eat it when I was younger, and it's not bad."

"...I understand now why you always eat cheeseburgers."

Soon after getting their shawarma, a group of people came in. Sadik didn't know who they were, but Alfred definitely did.

"Whoa dude! It's Captain America! And the rest of the Avengers!" exclaimed Alfred. He zoomed over to Steve, shaking his hand. Sadik shrugged.

"Hello Alfred," said Steve. "By the way, are you alright?"

Alfred gave a laugh. "The hero is always alright!" The Avengers looked at each other with a look. Tony said, "So… you going to introduce us to your friend or what?"

"Oh this is Sadik. He's the chicken country."

"What the hell Alfred?! First of all, I am not the chicken country! Second of all, why the hell are you spilling secrets left and right?!" Sadik started shaking Alfred.

Alfred laughed. "It's all cool dude! They already know!"

"The chicken country? So, what, do you have the most chickens in the world, or…" said an amused Tony.

Sadik sighed. "No, I am not the chicken country! I'm the Republic of Turkey, goddamnit! I used to be the Ottoman Empire. I ruled almost all of Europe at one point goddamnit!"

"Oh, so you're the turkey country."

"Why you…!" Sadik got out his sword. Alfred quickly held him back. "Let go of me America!"

"Nope! Hahaha!"

Thor laughed. "You would make a fine warrior of Asgard, country of the large birds."

"Your heroes suck America!"

"Hey! Just because you're named after a bird doesn't mean you have to diss my heroes! I don't see you having any!"

The employees just ignored them, and gave the Avengers their shawarma, which Natasha and Bruce ordered. Everyone finally calmed down, and ate.

 **AN: And done! This is going to be one of the smaller chapters, since I always wanted to see Turkey at the shawarma place :D**

 **I will be doing the Nordics meeting Thor sooner or later. Maybe. I'm not sure anymore… Oh well. See you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's another chapter! And yes, I've finally done it. This is the chapter where the Nordic Five meet the Norse God of Thunder for the first time. Well, most of them. Norway already met him. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Avengers**

"Bondevik?"

"Hmm?" asked Lukas.

It was after the Chitauri Invasion. Thor had sent Loki to Asgard, and, coincidentally, had met a wandering country.

"Is there anyone who represents Asgard?" asked Thor. Lukas thought for a bit. "If there is, then we haven't met them yet. I don't see anyone in the meetings that aren't countries from Midgard."

"I see," said Thor, a bit crestfallen.

Sensing Thor's slight sadness, Norway tried to cheer him up. "W-well, our world meetings only have people who represent the countries on planet Earth. Perhaps the personification of Asgard has meetings with those who personify the nine realms?"

Thor brightened a bit. "Say, is it alright if I meet other countries?"

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "You already know about Germany and Prussia." Thor nodded. "They are fine warrior countries, but I wish to know of the countries that believed my people as legends."

"...You mean the Nordic countries?"

"Yes yes, the countries of Nordic!"

"...I'm one of the Nordic countries," said Lukas. Thor raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason why you never told me?"

"You never asked," deadpanned Lukas. Thor patted his back. "Well my friend. Shall we go?"

"Let me call them first," said Lukas. He took his hair pin out of his hair, and put it next to his ear. What came out was a buzzing noise, and then a voice.

"Who is this?" said the voice.

"Hello little brother," said Lukas. "Can the Nordic Five have a meeting?"

Emil Steilsson, otherwise known as Iceland, practically raised an eyebrow. "Sure, why?"

"I have a Norse god of thunder right next to me who wants to meet all of us."

There was silence for a second, before a shout. "WHAT?!" Lukas flinched at the sudden noise.

"Hey what's with the noise?" said another voice. There was some noise, until the voice seemed to be snatch the phone out of Emil's hand. "Haha! Hello?"

"Oh, hello Matthias," said Norway.

"Oh, hey! Wassup Lukas! Why're ya calling Emil by the way?" asked the Kingdom of Denmark. Emil protested in the background, probably mad since his phone was just stolen.

"Can we have a meeting?" asked Lukas one more time.

"Alright! Why?"

"Thor Odinson is right next to me. He wants to meet us," Lukas said.

And once more, there was silence, but this time, there was a completely different answer. "...Who?"

Lukas almost slapped his face. "You know, the god of thunder? Norse Mythology? The one that our people believed in for centuries?"

There was a pause, before there was a sound of something dropping. After a few seconds, Emil got back the phone. "Matthias dropped my phone."

Lukas nodded. "So, meet up at the usual place, in a few hours?" Emil nodded back. "Yep. Just let me call everyone else, and make sure Matthias isn't dead or whatever."

* * *

"So," said Lukas. He made a dramatic wave at Thor. "Here he is."

"Hello!" boomed Thor. "I am Thor, son of Odin, god of thunder, prince of Asgard!"

The Nordic Five looked at him. Matthias opened his mouth, but for once, couldn't say anything. Tino and Emil looked at the god in awe.

Berwald looked at him for a second, before going back to staring at Tino. He honestly didn't care. Of course, that's just Berwald.

Finally, Iceland spoke. "What." Thor just smiled. Finland also snapped out of it. "Oh my god, it's Thor! I can't believe it!"

He then proceeded to fanboy over Thor. "Can you shoot thunder? Where's Mjolnir? Is Asgard real? Is Valhalla real? Oh, what about your wife Sif?"

Thor looked at him in shock. "Lady Sif?! As my wife?!"

Finland nodded. "Yeah! You know, the goddess who's known for her golden hair?"

Thor shook his head. "I am not quite sure what you are talking about, Land of Fin. Lady Sif does not have golden hair, nor is she a goddess."

Iceland looked at him confused. "But the Norse legends…"

Sweden spoke briefly. "The Norse legends may not accurate." Norway nodded. "True. It was somewhat close, but I suppose nothing is ever perfect."

Denmark snapped out of it. He narrowed his eyes, before saying, "Why're you blonde?"

"Excuse me?" asked Thor. Denmark nodded. "In the myths, you have red hair. Heck, you even had a long red beard."

"As we said earlier, myths aren't always right," said Norway. Denmark slowly nodded.

Thor coughed. "Besides that. May I ask how is it you know of my kind, the Asgardians?"

Iceland thought for a bit, "Well, I'm not sure. It usually starts by some guy spouting nonsense, until it catches on, and people believing it."

"Are you saying that the Asgardians are a joke?" Thor said dangerously. The Nordic countries quickly shook their heads.

'This guy can get angry really easily!' thought the Nordic countries.

"W-well," said Denmark. "Perhaps someone from Asgard came to one of our places, and that's how we tell stories about you guys? And that it just got mixed up along the way?"

Thor thought for a bit, before nodding. "Very well then! I will now explain to you of my people!"

"Really!" exclaimed Finland. Thor then went to explain his heritage, Finland and Iceland listening. Sweden grunted, before also listening. Though it looked like he was looking at Finland more than listening to Thor boast about his adventures.

Denmark grinned. "Well, I'd say that everything's going well!"

Norway deadpanned. "Is almost angering a god good in your books?"

"Well, by everything's going well, I mean him not destroying our meeting place," said Denmark. Norway nodded. "Of course."

 **AN: So while rereading my previous chapters, I was constantly cringing because of the grammar. Because it seriously sucked! So much! What the hell?**

 **I'm not sure how it happened. It seems fine when I upload them. I double check them before posting them (sometimes). Should I have triple checked?**

 **Well, I'm too lazy to fix them. Maybe I should get a beta reader? I will definitely be more careful in later chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please write a review, and tell me how you felt about this chapter, or story in general. Or yell at me for not uploading as much. You can blame school for that.**

 **See ya in the next chapter! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am running out of ideas for my chapters. If you have any ideas, please tell me, and I will write them. Other than that, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Hetalia or Avengers. They belong to their respective owners.**

Loki sighed. After getting a pardon from Odin, he was allowed to walk wherever he wished without being followed by a bunch Asgardian soldiers. Which included Midgard, so he decided to walk around over there, somewhere in Europe.

Not being followed by Asgardian soldiers everywhere was a great plus, but they provided the trickster god with amusement. And he has already pranked Thor many times over.

Just as he was about to turn the nearest person into a snake, someone tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Loki turned his head to the side. There was a young man, with curly brown hair and green eyes. "You look troubled. Are you alright?"

"Oh," said Loki. "Yes, I am alright. May I ask for your name?"

The man beamed. "My name is Antonio Carriedo Fernandez! You may call me Antonio. And yours?"

"Ah. I am…" Loki paused, before shrugging slightly. "...Loki Laufeyson."

"Loki?!" exclaimed Antonio. The man quickly went into a defensive position.

"I assure you that I am not who you may think I am," reasoned Loki. "I am of Norse lineage. My mother and father had a strange sense of humor, to say the least."

"You're lying," said Antonio, eyes hardening. Loki stiffened. "You're the real deal. What are you doing in my country?" Suddenly, a huge axe appeared in Antonio's hand.

"...I got a pardon from Odin, king of Asgard," Loki frowned when he said 'king'. "He has allowed me to do as I wish. You may take it up to him if you have any complaints. I just wished to have a stroll, nothing more, nothing less."

The atmosphere got very tense. It was lucky that there was no one around, since the tense atmosphere was enough to make someone collapse.

Suddenly, Antonio smiled. "Ah! I see! Well, as long as Odin allows it, then I will allow it as well!" He gestured his axe to the countryside behind him. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Spain!"

"... That's it?"

"Hmm?" said Antonio, confused.

"You're letting me go, just like that?"

Antonio shrugged. "Well, you don't seem to be lying. Besides, if you were lying, I could always check with Odin, and then," he smiled. "I could cut off your head."

"Well," responded Loki. "I would like my head attached to my neck, thank you very much. And even though I may be the god of lies, I can be quite truthful at times."

"Oh!" Antonio said suddenly. "That reminds me! Have you seen someone named Lovino Vargas?"

"I'm afraid you will have to be more specific," said Loki.

"Well, he has dark brown hair, with a big curl, coming out of his hair on the right side of his head," described Antonio. "Oh, and he has hazel eyes."

"I do believe I have seen this man," Loki said after a minute.

"Really?! Where?!"

Loki pointed to where he was coming from. "Over there. He was riding on quite the large cow. I ignored him, thinking it was common in these lands. Is it?"

"Well, not really… but that's not the point! We have to save him! Romano!" Antonio yelled, running in that direction. He completely forgot that he was holding a huge battle axe.

Loki watched him run off into the distance, before sighing, and following after him.

* * *

"Ah, Romano! I've missed you!"

"Shut up! It's your fault that I got stuck on this bull, you tomato bastard! And put away that axe! You wanna kill me?!"

"At least you have an admirer Romano. Oh this poor soul, why does not a single person love being around me?"

"It's because you're not as awesome as me, Prussia! Oh, and because you're a pervert. Mostly the second reason."

Loki arrived onto a weird scene. Antonio was hugging the person who was riding on that oversized cow. Or bull, as he said it.

Another man, with shoulder length blonde hair, was on his hands and knees, a sad aura coming from him. Lastly, was a man with silver hair, and blood red eyes. This man was laughing at the blonde man. Wait, he seems familiar.

"Gilbert? Is that you?" called out Loki.

Prussia looked up, before grinning. "Hey, Loki! What's up? What are you doing in Spain?"

"Long story short, I'm allowed to. Who are your companions?"

"Oh, this is France. He's a pervert. That's Spain, and South Italy, or Romano. They're tomato addicts."

"Hey!" the three exclaimed.

"Wait, you said our country names!" Romano realized. "Stop spilling secrets you bastard!"

"Oi, calm down! He already knows okay?! One time, he went into me and Germany's land, so we were about to kick him out, when America's heroes barged in. Anyway, now we're friends."

"That was the worst summary I've ever heard in my entire life. And that's saying some," said France, flipping his hair back.

"You take that back!" yelled Prussia. They started chasing each other, one yelling at the other, with the other laughing.

"Honhonhon, I never knew you liked chasing men Prussia!" laughed France.

"Shut up! At least I don't chase women hundreds of years older than me!"

"Don't speak to your elders like that! And actually, it's thousands, not hundreds." This caused them to argue while running in circles.

"Tch! They look like idiotas," muttered Romano.

"Don't say that Romano! Here, have a tomato!" Spain said blissfully, handing Romano a big tomato.

Romano glared at the tomato, before eating it.

"Well, I'll say that this is quite an impressive gathering of countries," said Loki. "May I ask why you are all here?"

"Well, this is my country," said Spain. "And we're all here because we're all good friends! Right Romano?"

"Screw you," said Romano. Spain ignored him. "We are all a group. The other countries call us the Bad Touch Trio, though I don't know why."

"I believe that is because of France and Gilbert," deadpanned Loki. "Due to France said to be a pervert, and Prussia with quite the amazing rape face."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!" said the two mentioned countries.

"Also, why is it that you are called the Bad Touch Trio, while there are four of you?" Loki also asked.

"That's because Romano lives with me!' grinned Spain. Loki slowly nodded.

"So, may I ask, why take you stroll in Spain of all places?" France asked, as Prussia had stopped chasing him. "Why not the beautiful streets of the wonderful French Republic?"

As he said this, roses started falling out of the sky. How that was possible, no one will no until the end of their days.

"I just chose somewhere random from the Bifrost," Loki explained. "The country of Spain just happened to be it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What of the art? The culture! The bullfights?!" exclaimed Spain.

"The bullfights?" repeated Loki. Romano pointed to the bull, that was still there.

"Ah," nodded Loki. "Well, what does a bullfight entail really?"

"Basically, a dude is in an arena, and he has the big red cloth, which he waves around while dodging the attacks of a rampaging bull. Sounds awesome huh?" replied Prussia.

"There is more to it than that, but that is a quick summary, yes," sighed Spain, before gesturing to someplace random. "Would you like to see one?"

Loki shrugged. "Well. I have nothing else to do, so I suppose why not?"

"And after that, then you can walk the wonderful streets of Paris!" suggested France.

"And tour the castles in Germany! Kesesese~!" added Prussia, who was then drinking from a cup of beer. Where did he get that?

Loki blinked, before smiling. "I believe we'll be able to get along just fine."

 **AN: I have done it! Another chapter! Yay!**

 **I have not uploaded in quite a while, and for that, I must apologize. Also, for some reason, sometimes, when I'm typing, my writings can get really formal at times, and it's really weird.**

 **I would also like to make a comment about the Bad Touch Trio. They are not as bad as they seem.**

 **France is a pervert, but he's never raped someone.**

 **Prussia has been shown to be awkward around the opposite gender (when he found out Hungary is a girl).**

 **Spain likes children, but has never been shown to actually want to do anything sexual with them.**

 **I just wanted to say that to clear some stuff. Also, for some reason, I think Prussia has a really good rape face. Is that just me? I think it's just me.**

 **Also, Romano is part of another group, I found out about recently. I forgot the name, but it basically includes him, Canada, and Germany. I'll let you figure it out yourselves.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please review, and check out my other stories! Until then, this is Dragon, signing out! See you in the next one!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, for some reason, I have this weird feeling that I've never done a disclaimer for this story. Strange. Oh well…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Avengers.**

Steve sighed. Today was September 2nd.

This was the day that World War 2 ended. It was also the few days after Steve went under the ocean, driving down that plane.

The Avenger was currently on an island that has all of those who did a part in the war written on a slab. Basically, everyone. The slab was quite large. It wrapped around most of the island. People would take a ship to get here, free of charge.

He gently placed his bouquet of flowers in front of a part of the slab. "Sorry, Peggy," Steve whispered. "I guess that dance isn't ever going to happen, is it?"

"I suppose… now is not the best time?"

Steve turned at the unknown voice. There were two blonde men, both wearing formal clothes, standing next to each other.

There was also a brown haired man shaking behind one of the blonde men, and a black haired man trying to comfort the brown haired man, but those two seemed less important right now.

"You…" he swallowed. "You're all from that meeting, some time ago, right?"

The brown haired man stopped shaking, and looked at him. Well, not really, since his eyes looked like they were closed. "Ve~! You remember!"

"Well, it's hard not to," admitted Steve. "Though I don't quite remember which country you represent."

"I am Ludwig, or Germany," said one of the blond men. He motioned to the rest of them. "This is Feliciano, Kiku, and Arthur. Italy, Japan, and England, respectively."

"So, what brings you here?" Steve asked, after nodding.

"Well, I'm actually here to give you something, Captain Rogers. And pay respect of course," coughed Arthur. "These three, well, I'm not quite sure."

"I'm here to pay respect to those who fought on the side of the Axis," said Ludwig, before sighing. "Though, I'm not quite sure why Feli and Kiku are here as well."

"I'm here because I want to pay respect too!" said Feli. "And I want to stay with Ludwig!"

"As everyone else is here for, I am here to pay respects for the fallen," said Kiku. "And well, I thought that I could help with Feli-kun."

"Ve~?! What do you mean by that?" asked Feliciano, a bit panicked.

"Well," said Japan, also panicking. "It would be best to pay respect without pasta for a while, yes?" He shifted the bouquets of flowers he was holding in his arms.

"Ve… but pasta is so good!" whined Feliciano. Ludwig sighed, before looking at the Italian with an unreadable look, and a small smirk. "How about after everything, we can eat your pasta? Would that be alright?"

"Yay!" cheered Feliciano, before grabbing one of the bouquets, and going to the side of the slab with the Italian soldiers.

Kiku grinned at his friends antics, before handing Ludwig a bouquet, and going to the side with the Japanese soldiers.

Steve looked at Arthur. "So, what is it that you want to give me?"

Arthur turned to Ludwig. "Well, before that, I think Ludwig wants to tell you something."

Ludwig looked at Arthur startled. "How did you know?" Arthur snorted, before Ludwig glared at him. Arthur gulped. "W-well… it… was obvious?"

The German nation sighed, before looking at Steve. "I just wanted to know that you can forgive me and my men, Captain Rogers.."

"Forgive?" Steve raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Well, it was German troops who took the life of your friend on the train…" said Ludwig.

A memory of the train, and Bucky falling, came to Steve. Steve shook his head. "No, I understand. They were just following orders."

"Anyway," added Arthur. "Those were HYDRA troops. It's not like you wanted the bloody cult to exist."

"You don't affect what's happening in your country?" realized Steve.

Arthur shook his head. "Nope. Everything that happens, happens by the government, or the people," he looked up at the sky. "Not like I wanted to lose America anyway…"

The three were silent for a few moments. Then, Italy popped up out of nowhere. "Ludwig!"

"Feli? What is it?" asked Ludwig.

"Ve~! Come on! I'm making pasta!" He held up freshly cooked pasta in a pot.

'That was pretty fast,' thought Steve.

"Ludwig-san, can you please come over and ask Feli-kun to not bring portable stoves next time?" Kiku rushed over.

Ludwig sighed, "Sorry, but I have to go. I just hope that you can forgive me."

"And like I said, I already have. Maybe next time we can go out for a drink? The three of us?" asked Steve.

"I would like that. Ludwig?" asked Arthur. Ludwig snorted. "Ja. Just try not to get drunk as usual."

"Oi! I'll let you know that I can drink without getting drunk after two cups!" argued Arthur, as Ludwig walked away. Feliciano and Kiku were now on the grass, eating pasta.

"So… what was it that you wanted to give me?" Steve asked again.

Arthur sighed, before handing him an old piece of paper. "Here. After realizing that I couldn't really die, well… she wanted me to give this to you, if we would ever meet again."

"She?" repeated Steve, before opening the letter:

 _Dear Steve,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means that I won't be able to find you. After you went down in that plane, I searched everywhere in the ocean for you._

 _Also, apparently, Arthur is the embodiment of my country. I suppose after HYDRA, though, anything's possible. I was quite mad at him when I found out. I also asked him to give you this letter, if he finds you sometime in his life._

 _And, well, just know that I'll always be with you, in your heart. After all, we still have that dance you promised me!_

 _From, Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter_

Steve looked at Arthur in shock, before looking at the letter. "This is…"

"Yep. Agent Carter looked for you everywhere, all the way to when she was about to pass on. And when she found out I couldn't die," Arthur chuckled. "Well, I don't want to relive that again."

"I'm guessing she screamed bloody murder at you or something?" asked an amused Steve. Arthur winced, before laughing. "Yep. And, after figuring out I couldn't die, she decided to give me this letter, seeing as I had more time then her to find you."

They stood quietly after that, not sure what to say. Arthur coughed into his hand, before glancing at the Axis powers, Ludwig berating Feliciano. "I'm quite surprised that you didn't yell bloody murder at Ludwig though."

Steve shrugged. "To be honest, I kinda wanted to. But, we took lives from the Axis troops too. Everyone's at fault here."

"Besides, Bucky isn't dead yet," Arthur looked at him in shock. "I think he was captured by HYDRA forces, and forced to do their dirty work."

"No way… Sergeant Barnes?" Arthur scratched his chin. "But I guess nothing's impossible nowadays. However, what do you mean by 'think'?"

Steve nodded. "There's this guy, the Winter Soldier, who tried to assassinate Director Fury some time back. He looked a lot like Bucky, though part of his face was covered."

"So HYDRA is still alive?" growled Ludwig. The two jumped at his sudden appearance. "I thought I asked my boss to disband that group. Kindly, if I may add."

"Your definition of kind is very different than most people," muttered Arthur, who yelped at the glare from Ludwig. "A-anyway, how are you going to get Barnes, if he really is Sergeant Barnes?"

"He is," argued Steve. "And I've got some leads. I'm going to follow them after paying my respects."

Feliciano popped up behind Ludwig. "Ve~, come on _fratellos_! Let's eat some pasta!"

"Um, no thanks Feliciano…" said Arthur.

Kiku also popped up. "Please come. Feli-kun accidently made too much pasta. We need people to eat them. Would you mine, Roger-san? Arthur-san?"

Ludwig groaned. "Feliciano! I told you not to add so much!"

Feliciano paled, and started waving a small white flag. "I'm sorry Ludwig! Don't kill me please! I have cousins in Berlin! Kiku, help!"

"W-well, I guess I could join. Captain Rogers?" Arthur stammered, before turning to Steve.

"Call me Steve," corrected Steve, smiling. "And sure, I'm getting a bit hungry anyway."

Feliciano grinned, and they walked over to the pot of steaming pasta, under the bright sky. 'Just you wait, Bucky,' thought Steve. 'I'm coming!'

 **AN: And that's it!**

 **Like I said earlier, this is the last chapter. I'm happy that it's gone as long as this, but as smart people have said, all things must come to an end. Do smart people say that? I don't know now...**

 ***starts muttering about the logic of smart people, before snapping out of it* *coughs, as if that would solve anything***

 **I thank everyone who has supported me to the point of making this chapter. I also want to thank all those who have followed this story to the very end.**

 **Lastly, I would like to especially thank the reviewers!**

 **Matthew W. Kirkland, for being my first reviewer :D Without at least one review, I don't think I would have been able to get this far!**

 **PrussiaisAwesome, for the awesome username (see what I did there?), and for making my day with their reviews!**

 **Virtualwrite, for boggling the mind out of me with their reviews XD Thanks!**

 **Hetaliafangirl, for the criticism. That was greatly appreciated. Also, I'm pretty sure they were just fighting over Chibi!Romano, not Chibi!Italia, and not actually raping him… Please tell me if I'm wrong, and give me the episode. Or chapter. Idk XP**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading this story! I'm especially happy, because for once, I'm not ending a story by a "Sorry, I ran out of ideas" XD**

 **Please read my other ongoing stories, and see you in another story! If you would like another Hetalia story out of me, I have an ongoing Hetalia x Pokemon crossover. Check it out!**

 **See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So for some reason, even after I said repeatedly that the last chapter was the last chapter… you guys keep following the story -_- Why???**

 **Oh well. I guess it shows that you quite like this story! I like it too!**

 **But I still have to get you for not reading my AN from last chapter (apparently). So, here's a weird chapter! Your fault.**

 **This chapter takes place right after the chapter where Turkey, America, and the Avengers are chilling at the shawarma place.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Avengers**

* * *

"And then Cap made his shield go 'Woosh!', and the aliens went 'Splat!', and then the Avengers won!" summarized America.

"That says absolutely nothing! Besides, I was there too!" complained Turkey.

It was right after the Chitauri Invasion. America was trying to explain how Captain America carried the whole team, while Turkey was arguing how it was a group effort.

"No offense to you guys--" America nodded to the rest of the Avengers, who were looking either shocked or amused. Or eating shawarma. "-- but Cap took out a lot of Tony's distant cousins or something! He lightened the load for everyone and stuff!"

Tony Stark spitted out his shawarma. "Please tell me you mean that alien living in your weird patriotic apartment and not MY cousins."

"Wait what?" asked a shocked Steve. Tony gave a look that said, 'Tell you later'.

"All of the Avengers were helping out! I was helping out! Captain America wouldn't have lasted a second without the rest of us!" Turkey argued back. "If it weren't for all of us, you would still be coughing up blood!"

"Screw you chicken!"

"I'm the Republic of Turkey, goddamnit! Just because my current country name sounds like a bird in your language doesn't mean I am actually one!"

"Then change your name dude!"

"I can't just go up to my bosses and ask 'Hey, can you make it so that stupid Americans won't think that we're a country made up of birds'! It's not like you chose your name either!"

"Actually, I kinda did dude."

The rest of the Avengers just stared. "What were we talking about again?" whispered Banner.

"Shouldn't we be asking how our countries are like this? Wouldn't you think that, you know, being countries, they would be more, I don't know, gentlemanly?" Tony whispered back.

"I quite like it," chuckled Thor. "They would be welcomed into Valhalla with opened arms!"

"Apparently, their meetings go way worse," put in Steve. "I went to one of them. The one for Germany said that he was glad that at least it didn't escalate into what it usually goes into."

"I'm curious, what does it escalate into?" asked Tony.

"He never said," shrugged Steve. Wanting to know, the billionaire turned to America and Turkey, who were now doing an arm wrestle, for some reason. "Hey, you two?"

"What, Stark?" Turkey said warily. Every country knew of this guy. How could they not? 'Pretty famous' isn't even half of it.

"You guys hang out with other countries in world meetings or whatever, right?"

"Right on, dude!" grinned America. "We all argue senselessly, and sooner or later make progress when Germany starts yelling! What about it?"

"What happens when the meeting gets out of hand?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Turkey.

"Hey, can't a, mere mortal, be curious?" Tony replied, smirking. The two countries looked at each other.

"Well, for one, the sleepy idiot would sometimes let his cat army get loose," Turkey started off.

"You mean Greece? And holy shit, the guy's got a cat army? I want one, but with eagles!"

"Shut up. Anyway, another thing that could happen would be when Spain, France, and Prussia get bored," Turkey supplied.

"Prussia? You mean that dead German country that was on the Quinjet earlier?" asked Natasha.

"You've met him? Anyway, when they get bored, they go into Spain's secret tomato stash (Romano's too, for good measure), and start chucking it all over the place. Don't tell them I said that," added Turkey.

"Nah, that's only when we're meeting up at Iggy's place. They all hate the guy. Actually everyone kind of hates him," thought America, forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Who's Iggy?" asked Clint.

"Oh yeah, you probably wouldn't know him. Iggy's the UK, or England, or Britain, or the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or--"

"I think we get it, America," interrupted Bruce.

"C'mon, just call me Al. Or USA, I guess. Maybe. Or Alfred," America thought out loud.

"Alfred? What, like that butler from those comics all the kids are reading nowadays?" asked Tony.

"No. Well, I mean kinda? He's cool. Wait, so I'm named after a butler who's working for a hero? But I am the hero! I can't be the sidekick! Should I change my name?" America started muttering the possibilities.

"You alright, Alfred?" asked Steve.

America snapped out of it. "Peachy! What were we talking about again? Right! My name! Yeah, it's my human name! Fit for a hero, like me! Alfred F. Jones!"

"What does the F stand for," asked Tony. "Freedom?"

America thought for a second. "I dunno. I didn't really think about that when I created it. I usually have it as Alfred Fucking Jones. It's the name of a hero, after all!"

He then jumped up on his chair, and placed one foot firmly on the table. "ALFRED FUCKING JONES THE HERO, AT YOUR SERVICE! No autographs please."

"Oi! Get your feet off the table!" yelled Turkey. "Some of us are eating here!"

"No autographs?" asked Tony, shocked at the fact that America didn't want autographs.

"Yeah, they need my signature after all. And that's like paperwork. Which is boring as heck, man! And makes my boss a little bit scary when I don't do it," shuddered America.

Turkey materialized his shamshir sword. "Oh that's it! For the name of _Türkiye_ , I shall defend this shawarma shop!" The Avengers couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"For the name of all things that destroy paperwork, I shall… I dunno. What should I do?" America asked Tony.

Tony shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Aw well," pouted America, before grabbing some shawarma. "FOOD FIGHT!" He chucked it at Turkey.

"There will be no food fights in this restaurant! I have had enough of your outbursts!" yelled the boss of the establishment. About time, honestly. They had been making a ruckus for a while now.

Turkey turned to their boss, making the shawarma miss it's intended target.

Unfortunately, the shawarma found another target. The boss himself.

"Dude!" America laughed as the boss got even angrier. "Your face looks like a mess! It's like you slipped and fell into a puddle of mud or something!"

In America's laughter, he didn't realize that one of his feet that was on the chair slipped.

"Oh sh--"

* * *

 _"You were made, to be ruled."_

 _Soldiers hold their guns at ready. Police start firing at the sky._

 _"In the end…" A pair of feet start walking towards Lukas._

 _Close up of Lukas, holding the Tesseract staff. "It will be every man for himself."_

 _Cars start exploding in the streets of Manhattan._

 _Birds eye view of the World base. "Ve~ What do we do?" asks Agent Vargas._

 _A helicopter flies down, and Director Ludwig comes out of said helicopter._

 _Director Ludwig speaks into a walkie talkie. "We get ready."_

 _Agent Vargas presses a button._

 _"There was an idea…" Elizabeta, Matthew, and Alfred are walking through a hallway inside the Hetalia helicarrier._

 _Alfred enters a room. Inside is a container that holds his old uniform from World War II, his Captain America uniform. Or was it his costume? "To bring together…"_

 _Mathias looks up to the sky, holding his Jarnbjorn. "A group of remarkable people."_

 _Matthew enters a room. Alfred punches a punching bag so hard that it flies off. Mathias summons lightning. Elizabeta acting badass as an explosion happens in the background._

 _"So when we needed them," explained Director Ludwig. Vash got his sniper rifle ready._

 _Elizabeta looks on as Lukas is guided away by World agents. He gives her a rare smirk. "They could fight the battle…"_

 _A Quinjet flies above. More car explosions. Francis looks ahead. "That we never could." Francis's Iron Man armor powers on, and he starts flying around a nighttime city._

 _Mathias is standing, pondering his life choices. Matthew is in the background, also standing, wondering the same thing. Elizabeta and Alfred are nearby, both also troubled by something. "Gentlemen…"_

 _Alfred is standing on a stand above where Francis is, who is still in his Iron Man armor._

 _"What are you prepared to do?" Director Ludwig asks._

 _Alfred looks up, and grabs a hamburger._

 _Mathias, as pissed as ever, summons Jarnbjorn to his hand._

 _Francis puts on his faceguard. "Can't have my face become dirty, after all~!"_

 _Alfred, Mathias, Director Ludwig, Elizabeta, Matthew, and Francis are arguing. "No offense," says Francis. "But I don't play well with others." This was directed to Alfred._

 _In the background, Elizabeta and Mathias are secretly debating who will punch the other person first._

 _"Big man in a suit of armor," taunted America. "Take that away, who are you?"_

 _"The most handsomest man on the planet," replied a smug Francis. "Oh, and also a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. What do you have, Capitaine?"_

 _Mathias laughs. Matthew whispers to Alfred. "He got you there."_

 _Francis chases a nuke headed towards Manhattan. Director Ludwig shoots a bazooka._

 _Car explosions. As usual._

 _Alfred vaults over debris from a building. Vash slides on the floor, and reloads his sniper rifle. Elizabeta sumo flips Vladimir._

 _Alfred holds up his shield to guard against Mathias, who came in to slam Jarnbjorn into said shield._

 _Explosions ensue in a room. Alfred jumps out of said room, with, sadly, less explosions than a Michael Bay movie, in the background._

 _A Quinjet comes flying in. Alfred starts shooting with a gun. Gilbert grabs Francis by the neck. Alfred comes falling out of another building._

 _Mathias takes a swing with Jarnbjorn._

 _Lukas aims the Tesseract staff, and energy comes jumping out of it._

 _Car explosions._

 _"If we can't protect the Earth…" Mathias and Alfred look up to the sky. "We'll be damn sure to avenge it." Francis says, committed._

 _Francis in his Iron Man suit flies up, before taking off into nighttime Manhattan._

 _The Vengeful Countries_

 _"Dr. Williams," said Francis, shaking Matthew's hand. "Your work is unparalleled. And I'm a big fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous polar bear."_

 _Matthew turns pale, and grows fur. He fully transforms into a giant polar bear, easily towering at 8 feet tall, and roared._

 _"...Thanks," replied Matthew hesitantly, not sure how to respond to that. He decided not to tell him about Kumajiro._

* * *

"--it!" yells America.

He found himself on the floor of the shawarma restaurant. Steve was trying to wake him up by shaking him. The rest of the Avengers crowded around, while Turkey was apologizing to the boss.

"You good, Key?" asked Tony. "Cuz we gotta go. Like, right now."

"Huh? Why? And what kind of a good nickname is 'Key'?"

"Well, since you've seemed to forget," growled Turkey, walking over. "You were being extremely rude to the restaurant!"

America looked at the Avengers. He looked at Thor. "Hey, Thor?"

"Yes?" replied Thor.

"...Do you get sugar high?"

"... Well, there was this Midgardian snack I found some time recently called Pop Tarts. It gives me quite the boost in battle! What of it?" grinned Thor.

"Hmm…" America thought out loud, as they walked out of the restaurant. Tony complained to Steve that he didn't really even get to eat any shawarma.

"What is it this time?" grumbled Turkey.

"I had this premonition when I was knocked out or whatever!" said America. "The Avengers were replaced by some of the other countries! I was Captain America!"

"Really?" said Tony. "Who was who? Please tell me I was portrayed by someone at least as somewhat handsome as me."

"Yeah, France. Denmark was Thor; Hungary, Black Widow; Switzerland, Hawkeye; my bro Canada was Bruce; I think Germany was Nick, though he looked weird though, cuz he had an eyepatch. I think there was also Norway, he was holding this weird stick. Oh, and Italy was one of the agents."

"What about me?" asked Turkey.

"Oh. You weren't in it."

"Goddamnit!"

* * *

 **AN: HAHA! Pumped it out in a few days!**

 **Anyway, I guess this means that the story isn't over. So good job guys.**

 **SO, since you guys want more, you're going to have to help me. Give me a review, telling me what you want for the next chapter!**

 **Now that I think about it, I had some ideas burst out of my head after I did the last chapter too, but I've completely forgotten about them, so ye. Help me out guys XD**

 **I guess this is it for this chapter! You better review and help me out! See you in the next chapter!**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **-Dragon**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Why hello again! I have not updated in a long time, have I XD Sorry guys!**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter!**

 **By the way, if anyone wants to know, all of these chapters have taken place before Avengers: Age of Ultron, except for that one particular chapter with Greece and Hawkeye in it, who are my two most favorite characters from each franchise :)**

 **This chapter takes place in Age of Ultron (somewhat). I've twisted it to my pleasure. It's a lot longer than my usual chapters, mostly on accident. Let's just say that it's an apology for taking so long to update :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Avengers**

* * *

"Ready, Capsicle?" asked Tony. He had a party popper ready, the same as the rest of the Avengers.

"Yep. Everyone?" Steve looked at everyone else. They all nodded.

"You sure that he's going to come? I mean, it's already been a month, he must have celebrated it already," said Bruce.

"Nah, he'll be here," Tony waved off the questions. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know?"

"I said that Cap would be here," Tony jabbed his thumb at Steve. "I mean, do you know how much Alfred loves the guy?"

Suddenly, Jarvis spoke up, saying, "Sir, Mister Jones is knocking rapidly on the door to the main entrance of the Avengers Tower. He has also brought a friend, a Mister Wang." The Avengers looked at each other, before all shrugging. Another visitor wasn't going to hurt the party.

The Avengers quickly hid behind sofas, the bar, etc. "Let them in Jarvis! And close the lights! Get ready to turn it back on when he comes in," called out Tony.

With that order, the lights to the room dimmed. Footsteps were heard outside the room. Steve felt his heart beat along with the footsteps.

The footsteps stopped suddenly. The door slid open, only to close a moment later. The Avengers peaked their heads from their hiding places, confused.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Jones?" The Avengers could hear Jarvis talk outside.

"The room's all dark! No way am I going in there! What is this, a horror movie?! You can't make the hero go in there!" said America.

"Mister Jones, the Avengers are inside the room, awaiting your arrival. Please step in," pushed Jarvis.

" _Ai ya_ , America!" scolded someone with a heavy Chinese accent. "You always say that you're a hero, aru! Then be a hero and go in there! You've already dragged me all the way from Chinatown for this, aru!"

"Aru?" Tony repeated to everyone in the darkened room. Clint shrugged. "Verbal tic?"

"Dude! It's creepy! You go look!" the door opened ever so slightly, letting a small glimmer of light into the room. The Avengers quickly ducked back behind their hiding spots.

Half of a face looked through the door, brown eyes narrowed. Then, the man's upper body, dressed in a red outfit. The man gulped. "A bit scary… but still nothing, aru!"

"Then why don't you go in?!"

"Why don't you?!"

"Every hero has a sidekick. And it's the sidekick's job to make sure we aren't going into a room filled with zombies!"

"Isn't that the hero's job, aru?!"

"Ah, fuck it! China!" America started whispering into said country's ears.

"Mister Jones, Mister Wang, please don't-"

Whatever Jarvis was going to say, it was too late. When China moved away from the door, two gloved hands grabbed the sliding door, and yanked. Hard.

It seemed like it was almost as easy as ripping a piece of paper. The door came off of its hinges with a sickening sound.

As soon as that happened, China came running into the room, a wok in hand. "Prepare to die again, you undead creatures, aru!" roared China.

Jarvis turned the lights on. The Avengers slowly came from their hiding places. "Alright," admitted Tony. "That didn't turn out exactly as planned."

Like lightning, China jumped, and slammed his wok on Tony's head. He slammed the wok hard onto Tony's head, making the billionaire crumple under the hit.

Looking down at Tony's fainted body, China widened his eyes, realizing that the person he just hit with his wok was definitely not a zombie. He chuckled nervously at the rest of the Avengers. " _Xīn nián kuài lè_?"

"Oh. My. God. Can you do that again?" asked Hawkeye.

The Asian country ignored the archer, and switched to looking crossly at America. "You didn't tell me we were celebrating Chinese New Year!"

"Hey! I didn't know either! The guy you just hit with your pan told me to come over for something, and I thought I'd bring you too, to meet the Avengers!" America waved his arms around to help explain his thought process.

"It's a wok, America!" retorted China.

"Technically, it's a pan…" tried Bruce. China glared at him. Bruce looked away. "But okay, yeah. Forget what I said."

Tony groaned, now awake. "No worries, I'm alive. You all miss me?" he squinted at China. "I've been meaning to ask: Who are you, and why the hell did you hit me with a pan?"

"Oh yeah! Didn't introduce you guys to each other yet!" realized America. "Dudes (and dudette), this is China. He's a boy, by the way. China, these guys are the Avengers! And that's Captain fucking America! Isn't he so cool?!"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, why did you tell them that I'm a boy, aru?! Is that not obvious?" said China, flipping his ponytail to the back in annoyance, one hand on his hip.

"No not really," blurted out Tony. China glared at him. Tony held his hands in surrender. "Alright, no more arguing with the guy holding a giant pan."

There was an awkward silence, until America piped up. "By the way, why did'ja want me here?" The Avengers looked at him confused, before realizing that they actually haven't told him yet.

"Well, it may be a month late, but we felt that, as friends, it would be nice to have a New Year's Party," explained Steve. "We weren't able to get in contact with you at the end of December, and the beginning of January. We knocked on the door to your house, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, Russia told me it's because he went to Italy's house, aru," informed China. "Then Germany and Romano kicked him out. So he went to Scotland's house. Scotland kicked him out after he threw a sheep at one of his castles. Then, Japan's house. Since my little brother is very polite, he was forced to house America until America went back to his country a few days later."

"Hey, Scotland said he wanted his sheep back! How'd I know that he meant for me to hand it over to him?" retorted America.

"Giving someone's sheep back, is basically handing it over! You don't throw a sheep at a person!" China tried to explain it to him, getting frustrated with every word.

"Psh, whatever!" waved off America. "Let's get this party started!"

"You got it!" instantly said Tony. "Jarvis, activate the music!"

"Yes, sir," replied Jarvis. China started. "I am not done-!" Music started blasting through hidden speakers. A few minutes later, tons of people started to come into the large room.

China made sounds that sounded like a strangled cat, before sighing. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with mischief. He dialed a number on his phone. " _Nǐ hǎo, zhè shì Zhōngguó. Nǐ máng bù máng_?"

While China was making a mysterious phone call, the rest of the people in the room were partying. Bruce and Natasha went to the bar to chat, while everyone else is doing their own thing.

Thor, Steve, and America were talking to an elderly man. Thor was drinking some kind of drink he'd brought from Asgard.

"I gotta have some of that!" said the man, seeing Thor's drink, as Thor was giving some to Steve and America to drink. Steve gave it a sniff and decided not to drink it.

"Oh, no, no, no. See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet, it's not meant for mortal men."

"Neither was Omaha beach, stop trying to scare me. Anyway, if it isn't for 'mortal men', why are you drinking it? Aren't you one of us mortal men as well?" asked Stanley Lieber.

"No, uh, you see, I'm a god. That means I'm not a mortal, like you," reasoned Thor.

"I'm a hero! Hahaha!" yelled America, gulping it down in one try. "Anyway, I don't think Tony would let me die, even if I wanted to. He's got some fuckin cool sci-fi stuff in our basement."

"Tony? As in Tony Stark?" asked Thor, confused.

"No, no, no. Not our Tony. Well, your Tony. I mean my Tony. Roswell Incident, 1947. Hey, can I have some more?" asked America, to which Thor gave him more of the drink.

"Aw, c'mon," whined Stanley. Thor sighed and relented, giving Stanley a cup. "Don't say I warned you."

Some moments later, he had to be dragged away from the party, extremely drunk. "Excelsior…" sighed the old man.

Later, the Avengers were all gathered around, with America joining in as a self-proclaimed "Avenger". The actual ones didn't really care. He hung out with them so much that he practically was a part of them, which made the young country feel giddy inside.

Pretty much everyone else was gone. Except for Sam Wilson, Maria Hill, James Rhodes, and Helen Cho. And China, let's not forget about him.

"Uh, 'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power! Whatever man, it's a trick!" said Clint, waving his chopsticks.

"Mind your manners!" China scolded the archer, appearing behind him.

Clint sputtered at the sudden appearance. "W-where did you come from?!"

"Oh, just was making a phone call, aru," China waved off the question. No one noticed the strange glint in his eyes.

"Cool! Who were you calling?" asked America, stuffing food into his mouth.

"None of your business! What are you all doing, by the way? Who's hammer is that, aru?" This time, everyone noticed the change in subject, but decided to ignore it.

"That hammer is mine," said Thor. "Its name is Mjolnir. A one of a kind, crafted from the heart of a dying star, with the power to level mountains. Impressive, isn't it?"

"Huh," said China. "I could have sworn that I saw something a lot like that a few weeks ago, aru."

Everyone turned to China with wide eyes. Well, except for America. He'd finished whatever he was eating and now chewing on another cheeseburger.

"Excuse me?" asked Thor, bewildered.

China repeated, this time more slowly. "I said that I saw something a lot like this Mjolnir a few weeks ago, aru."

Tony threw his hands up in exasperation. "You sure these hammers aren't being mass produced in some factory, Thor?"

"Where did you find this copy?" said Thor, with some kind of tone lining his words.

China gulped. "Uh… Norway's house?"

Thor's eyes filled with understanding in an instant. "Oh. Then never mind." He went to drinking some beer he was holding.

Rhodes raises an eyebrow. "You're alright with the fact that this guy literally knows a copy of your hammer? Which you literally just said was a one of a kind? In… Norway?"

"Oh right, we never really told you about them, have we?" realized Tony. "They're semi-immortal representations of their country."

"I am the personification of China, aru. If you wish to become formal, then I am the People's Republic of China. Just call me by my human name, Yao Wang," said China."And I'm the U.S. of A., Alfred F. Jones. The hero!" exclaimed America.

"… What?"

"Yeah, that was pretty much our reaction too," shrugged Tony. "Basically, they're kinda like their country's ideals, people, sometimes landmarks, etc., mashed into one being. They're born when a group of people start considering them as an ethnicity, and dies when the last of said group of people die, or no longer considers them their country."

"Norway is a good friend of mine," grinned Thor. "I have known him and the other Nordics ever since they were children! He and Loki were good friends, as did Denmark and I. The dwarves of Nidevellar gave Norway a replica of my hammer, as Norway is also a good friend to all of the Nine Realms."

"… I repeat: what?" repeated Rhodes. Tony patted him on the back. "You'll get used to it if you hang out with us longer. Alfred over here pops by a lot. Hey, maybe he'll even show you his alien! Get this: it's named after me!"

"I must also repeat: it's a trick!" Once again, Clint waved his chopsticks around. China gave him a glare.

"Well please, be my guest," said Thor, motioning towards Mjolnir.

Clint looked at him for a second. "Really?" he asked for affirmation.

"Yes, go ahead!" replied Thor, to which Clint got up from where he was sitting.

"Oh, this is gonna be beautiful," Rhodes grunted out, leaning on the sofa. As Clint walked over, Tony called out, "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." The others laugh at the comment.

"How about this?" joked America. "If you can't get it up, I'll give you one of my burgers, to make you feel better. China will give you his weird snacks."

"They're not weird snacks, they're Chinese pastry treats!" argued China.

Clint ignored them. "You know I've seen this before right?" Thor nods, grinning as he did so.

The archer grabbed Mjolnir with one hand, the other still holding chopsticks. After a lot of grunting, Clint finally gave in, ending off with a laugh and a shake of his head. "I still don't know how you do it!"

"Smell the silent judgement?" said Tony.

"Please, Stark," Clint beckoned towards Tony. "By all means." America then plopped a cheeseburger into his outstretched hand. "Oh. Thanks."

Tony shrugged and got up. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge," he says. "It's physics."

Bruce repeats, "Physics!" in a 'Seriously?' kind of tone.

As Tony put his hand through the hammer's strap and grabbed said hammer, he asked, "Right, so, if I lift it, I… I rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course," said Thor nonchalantly.

"You seem pretty cool with a guy about to take your right to the throne, dude," said America, raised an eyebrow at Thor.

Thor shrugged dismissively. "While Stark is a good friend of mine, he is not worthy of Mjolnir."

"Those are fighting words, Point Break," called out Tony. As he's about to pull, he proclaimed, "I will be reinstituting Prima Nocta."

China wrinkled his nose. "Don't let France hear that." Ignoring his words, Tony pulled on Mjolnir.

Nothing. Giving a deep exhale, Tony declared, "I'll be right back."

Coming back, he's wearing a gauntlet of the Iron Man armor. Pulling again, no luck. Tony activates the mini engines on the sides of the gauntlet. Nothing.

Then, Tony got Rhodes one of his War Machine hands, and they both activate the engines on the hands. Nothing happens, yet again.

"Are you even pulling?" questioned Rhodes.

"Are you on my team?" retorted Tony.

"Just represent. Pull!" ordered Rhodes.

"Alright, let's go!" grunted Tony. Sadly, their combined efforts did not help with lifting the hammer.

Bruce went. He yelled as he tried, trying to summon the Hulk. It just ended in this weird awkward moment of Bruce slowly letting his voice die away. Natasha looks at him amused.

Then it's Steve's turn. "Let's go Steve, no pressure," pressured Tony.

"Come on, Cap!" cheered Rhodes.

"You got this, Cap! Do it for America!" exclaimed America.

As Steve pulled, Thor noticed Mjolnir move the slightest of a millimeter, making his mouth gape a bit. After a few moments of pulling, however, Steve couldn't lift it. Thor sighs in relief. "Nothing," he says, chuckling.

"And?" said Tony, aimed at Natasha.

"Widow?" Bruce looked at the assassin.

"Oh, no, no," refused Natasha. "That's not a question I needed answered."

"Alright then. You two?" Tony this time aimed the question at China and America.

China shrugged. "Already did. You did it too, right America?" America grinned and nodded. He couldn't say anything (his mouth was filled to the brim with his cheeseburger).

"Since when?" asked Clint. He was also eating a cheeseburger, the one America gave him. To his surprise, it was from McDonald's.

"I think it was when Norway's people started believing in Norse myths. Remember what Thor said, about the dwarves giving Norway the hammer? He let the countries that existed back then to try it out."

"When you phrase it like that, I feel like I'm a hyperactive seven year old again," admitted Tony.

"Where you able to pull it?" asked Thor.

"Yes, after some work. A bit heavy, but not bad, aru," reminisced China. "Only a few of us were able to lift it (it was a rough century in Europe). I was able to. I think Arab and India were able to do it too, aru."

"I lifted it too! Norway let me try it a while back when I was still living with Iggy. It wasn't heavy at all! Maybe it's because you're so old, China!" laughed America.

"Excuse me?! Just because I'm old doesn't make me any less strong! I'll have you know that I was going through one of my best dynasties when I lifted that hammer, aru!" exclaimed China.

"Whoa okay, settle down," calmed Tony. "You guys are old, wouldn't want you both to break your backs and all from all the screaming!"

"Wait, doesn't that mean that they can rule Asgard now?" asked Bruce.

"I doubt it," said Thor, trying to defend his heir status. "It is a copy of Mjolnir, after all. Probably easier to lift than the real Mjolnir."

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged," answered Tony.

"You bet your ass," retorted Clint.

"Steve, he said a bad language word," pointed out Maria Hill, because remember, she's here too.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked towards Tony.

Tony ignored him. "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?"

"Yes, well that's, uh, a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," replied Thor, standing up. He grabbed Mjolnir's handle and flips it. "You're all not worthy."

There was a chorus of disagreements in the air. "Boo…" called out Rhodes.

"Fuck you, I lifted it!" exclaimed America.

"I lifted it too, aru…" muttered China, pouting.

There was a sudden loud screech, making many flinch. Stark brought up a high tech device, checking on something.

When the loud noise stopped, they heard someone walk into the room. It was a half-built Iron Legionaire, limping into the room.

"Worthy… No… How could you be worthy? You're all killers," said the machine.

"Stark," said Steve, wordlessly asking Tony what was happening.

"Jarvis," called out Tony, ordering the AI to do something about the seemingly malfunctioning droid.

"China," said America. China gave him a 'wtf' look. "What are you calling me for, America?!"

"I dunno, man, I thought we were just calling out names!" protested America. China sighed, and after taking a quick glance at Ultron, pulled out his phone and started whispering into it rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or… I was a-dream?" the droid thought out loud.

Stark tapped on the device he was holding, muttering to himself, "Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit."

As he did, the droid kept talking. "There was a terrible noise… and I was tangled in… in… strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy," waved off the droid.

"You killed someone?" interrogated Steve.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices," admitted the droid.

"Who sent you?" Thor switched to the regal prince voice he saved only for people he didn't like or trust.

Then, a voice not like the droid's, starting playing. "'I see a suit of armor around the world'."

"Wait a second… That sounds really familiar…" realized America.

"That's because it's Stark's voice, _bái chī_ ," China, who was done with his phone call, chopped him on the head, which caused the other country to yelp in surprise.

"Ultron!" exclaimed Bruce in realization.

"In the flesh," affirmed Ultron, before it decided to contradict himself. "Or no, not yet. Not in this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

As he's talking, the others secretly prepared their weapons. Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter in his hand. Maria turned the safety off her gun. America got out an SMG… and a cheeseburger? China got out his wok. Clint got ready to chuck his half-eaten burger.

"What mission?" warily asked Natasha.

"Peace in our-" Ultron was interrupted by a loud boom.

They all looked around, confused. Except for China. China had a glint in his eyes. "About time, aru."

"Dude…" started America. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Well, I was quite mad that you were all ignoring me for some simple party," China shrugged. Tony stumbled at the word 'simple'. "So I decided it would be nice to add spice it up a bit, as you Westerners say."

At that moment, a man kicked down the nearest door. Another man popped into the room. "Time to light it up, da-ze~!" the latter man started chucking firecrackers all over the room.

In a daze fashion, Ultron sent out the Iron Legion to attack the Avengers and countries, including the two new people who came in. The one who kicked the door, Hong Kong, got out a spear to defend himself. Korea just kept throwing an infinite amount of firecrackers.

An Iron Legion flew toward Steve. Steve flipped over the coffee table in hopes of stopping the robot, but the robot flew right past it and into Steve, making the super soldier fall on his back.

Maria Hill started firing her pistol, while Thor swung Mjolnir.

Hong Kong and Korea weren't the only two people to bust in, however. Somehow, another three arrived, riding on a bull. "ROMANO, I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOU! cheerfully yelled a Hispanic man. The bull crashed into many of the Iron Legion, taking them out.

"Dude, watch where you're driving, Spain! Also, why are you here? And why's the rest of the BTT here too?" asked America, as he fired his SMG.

"How'd they get that bull up my elevator?!" exclaimed Tony, hiding behind someplace.

"I think it's called stairs!" cried out Maria.

"Well, isn't it obvious, _Amerique_? Korea called us and said that China said poor little Romano was in trouble, so we came by to rescue him~!" winked France. He pointed to one of the Iron Legion. "Go, Sexy Pierre Cavalry Attack!"

A white bird appeared from… somewhere, and pierced its beak into one robot. Prussia hopped off the bull and pulled out a Dreyse needle gun, while France got out a rapier.

Natasha pulled out a gun that was hidden underneath the bar she and Bruce were taking cover behind, and started firing at the robots. Tony jumped onto a robot and started to hack it.

"The hell are you talking about dudes?" America asked, he threw a cheeseburger at a robot, which made it… explode? "Romano ain't here! Wouldn't he be with you guys?"

"I didn't say Italy's brother was here, aru!" China smashed a robot with his wok.

Spain widened his eyes, then quickly narrowed them. He leaped off his bull, pulled out a Spanish halberd, and sliced a robot in half with skill that only instincts, practice, and centuries of experience could pull off. Because of course he knows how to slice something in half while jumping off a moving bull.

"After all this, you're going to explain everything, _sí_?" warned Spain. He pointed at China with the halberd, who nodded and gulped.

"Less talking, more fighting!" called out Steve, who uses his shield (given by Clint) to smash into robots.

Thanks to the help of several semi-immortal beings, the battle ended quickly. Steve threw his shield at the last Legionnaire.

"That was dramatic," deadpanned Ultron.

"Great, the tin-can learned sarcasm," groaned Prussia.

"I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through," ignored Ultron. The droid's vocal cords changed into a more smoother voice as it kept talking. "You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to… evolve?"

Ultron walked over to one of the Iron Legionnaires, broken up courtesy of Steve's shield. "What, with these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: the Avengers's extinct-"

The Avengers blinked when Ultron suddenly stopped talking. They watched as Ultron's glowing eyes grew dim. It let go of the Iron Legionnaire, and fell soon after said Legionnaire hit the ground.

"Did we win?" asked Bruce, peeking from his hiding spot.

"How many people did you call, Korea?" asked China.

"Estonia's the last guy. Thought you might need the tech power!" grinned Korea.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's pause for a moment," interrupted America. "I need to know: who the heck have you been calling, China?!"

"Well, when the party first started, I thought it was boring, so I decided to call Korea and Hong Kong to crash the party by bringing and lighting off Chinese firecrackers," started China.

"Hey, my parties are not boring! They're a spectacle," argued Tony.

It fell on deaf ears as China kept talking. "But then that robot came. I got suspicious, so I called Korea to get ready for a fight. Only he brings the BTT with him (and Estonia, I suppose), and I want to know why, aru!" China aimed the last sentence at Korea.

"Well… you said to get ready to fight a robot! Do you know how long I've been waiting to fight a robot like in those _aeni_ , da ze?! Robots came from Korea after all!" shot back Korea.

"That still doesn't answer my question, aru!"

"Then don't interrupt your big brother, da ze!"

"What are you talking about, I'm older than you!"

"Whoa, let the man speak," Steve said, trying to calm the two down. It worked, with the two realizing they were getting nowhere.

"Anyway~!" continued Korea. "I thought the BTT could help! But they needed some kind of incentive (since they're a lazy bunch, da ze!). So I said that a robot had kidnapped Romano in a place called Stark Tower!"

"I also called Estonia to hack into Stark Tower and shut down whatever he believed to be suspicious," added in a stone faced Hong Kong, raising his hand as an incentive to speak. "Which is why the robot suddenly stopped."

"Wait… so Romano isn't here…?" realized Spain.

"Hehehe… nope~! It's a good plan though, right? Good planning originated from Korea, da ze!" cheered Korea.

"Korea…"

"Hm?"

"PREPARE TO DIE FROM THE HAND'S OF THE KINGDOM OF SPAIN!" roared Spain, charging at Korea with his Spanish halberd.

"NEVER!" Korea yelled back. They proceeded to run around Stark Tower, one pissed the hell off, and the other laughing a lot like America.

"And… now Spain's mad," deadpanned Prussia.

"Spain can never take a joke when it's about little Romano," sighed France.

"What I want to know is how this Estonia guy was able to hack into not only my security, but also an insanely complex AI," said Tony.

"Here," Hong Kong gave Tony Estonia's phone number. Tony instantly called him, and he began a lengthy talk with the Estonian personification.

"So… now what?" asked Maria.

"What else, aru?" shrugged China. He got out something out from one of his baggy sleeves. "Chinese pastry treats, anyone? It is Chinese New Year, after all!"

* * *

 **AN: *coughs* So uh, hi guys.**

 **I actually started this chapter on Chinese New Year, which is pretty much the only reason China, Korea, and Hong Kong are in this. Aw well. It ain't even Chinese New Year now. Eh, whatever.**

 **Let's start with all the historic text jammed into this.**

 **The Viking age started in 750 AD/CE, which is also around the time of the Tang Dynasty. This specific dynasty is generally thought by historians to be a high point in China's history.**

 **I was about to put Roman Empire and Egypt as people who couldn't lift it, but then I learned that the Roman Empire was already gone by the time it existed. Poor Italy brothers... 750 CE was also a time when the Arab Empire and India were having good times, so I just switched between the pairs. The Arab Empire was conquering the Mediterranean, while India (I'm pretty sure) was in it's golden age.**

 **I'm pretty sure that's what was happening. If not, then aw well. I'm too lazy to fix it XD**

 ** _Nǐ hǎo, zhè shì Zhōngguó. Nǐ máng bù máng?_ = (Chinese) Hello, this is China. Are you busy?**

 ** _bái chī_ = (Chinese) idiot**

 ** _aeni_ = (Korean) anime **

**_sí_ = (Spanish) yes**

 **Now to explain Estonia's tech skills. See, Estonia has the second best public wifi in the world, which is said in the anime, and is true in real life. I bet Estonia is tempting for tech savvy peeps :)**

 **We've also seen him being pretty nifty with a computer during one episode, so I've boosted it a bit to which he's great at hacking. Hey, what else are you going to use all that wifi for?**

 **Also, as a reminder, I don't do accents. Kind of. I do verbal tics, which means China's "aru" and Korea's "da ze". And other countries, if I've forgotten them.**

 **I'll be also doing sentences in other languages, if I picture them doing that. That's why China gets two sentences in Chinese, because he has repeatedly said phrases in Chinese in the anime. And Spain. And Russia. Let's not forget about Russia. He says ja a lot (at least in fanfiction).**

 **I… think that's it. Do you like the long chapter? Please favorite, follow, review! I will be updating _What In The Name of God Is That Italy?_ next. See ya!**

 **\- Dragon**


End file.
